Metal Gear: Engagement
by miragefla
Summary: Set several days before MGS4, a joint army developed between the U.S and Canada engages Outer Heaven in combat. Will this lead to full scale conflict between the two? Will end slighlty after ACT 5 in MGS4. On hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own anything of Konami.

Author notes: Only thing I own are a few characters and vehicles that were made up as well as the T.F.E This story adds another faction, it adds the T.F.E, Task Force Eagle, an army that operates without nanomachines, and also test and use the newest weapons in Canada's/ U.S's arsenal and yes I put Canada, it always seems like were excluded from everything. This also changes some of the story in MGS4, altough only a few MGS things will be revealed in the beginning. More will be explained during the story. Anyways on to the story, if it's horrible don't be surprised it's my first story. I'll try to answer comments when needed. This story shows the more combat related part when PMC groups started apppearing rapidly, so there will only be a few times when people sneak around.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Metal Gear: Engagement **

**Chapter 1**

A man stared off into the horizon from a tower peering through his M-16A4's scope carefully scanning the area checking for any movement before lowering his rifle and then went back to walking around on a wooden guard tower. He wore desert fatigues and a heavy combat vest designed to stop most modern day rifle rounds at extremely close ranges and at high velocity with while keeping the wearer relatively unharmed from a bullet kinetic energy. The vest was based off the Dragon Skin, but was vastly improved over the years. On his back he carried the Javelin anti-tank missile system.

The man's name was Darren Chan, a twenty-four year-old Chinese –Canadian who entered the T.F.E about a year ago. Darren was not a gifted soldier, who had abit to much of an imagination and was not a fast runner, but somehow he found himself in the T.F.E's First Battalion, which was considered to be the best of the best of any Battalion in the entire T.F.E. He didn't enjoy fighting, but when two of his friends joined after they've finished college he decided to join to. He joined right after finishing university at the age of twenty-three for computer animation, and other computer. He had short black hair, medium build, and was about average height. He had an optimistic attitude toward most things, and usually looked on the bright side of things when he was stressed, etc. He had a few hobbies like painting Warhammer, playing the violin and drawing, but most of the time he would sit in front of a computer playing some random game.

Darren was in a squad led by Lieutenant Vespes, who was about thirty-years old. Other then the fact he was a Native to North America, a Lieutenant, strong, and experienced, and he led the Screeching Eagles as well as Eagle Platoon not much is known about him. The squad was named the Screeching Eagles, and was a five man squad, which had both of Darren's friends in it. Darren was a Sergeant since he had the second best leadership skills in the squad, and acted as the team's anti-tank specialist.

He heard someone climbing up the ladder and then turned his head to see his friend Emerson who had just reached the top.

Emerson Pereira was Darren's childhood having grown up together for most of their lives. Emerson, a Portuguese-Canadian, was a considerable amount taller than Darren as well as being more athletic, a better shot, and smarter. He acted as the team's recon as well as a rifleman. He had a considerable amount of talents being a much better painter in Warhammer, a guitarist, saxophone player, but like Darren he was an avid video gamer. He had light blue eyes and short light brown hair.

Darren had another friend and his name is Wiseley Li who was another one of Darren's friends. He seemed emotionless when compared to the rest of the team, but it was just a known fact Wiseley doesn't let any emotion get in his way. He acts as a sniper for the team, and like the rest of his friends he is an avid video gamer. A Chinese-Canadian, and although he has bad eye sight without his glasses on he is a pretty good with a 50cal Barrett.

"Do I owe you the can of pop?" Darren asked Emerson as he looked at Emerson.

"Yep you do. A bets a bet, we didn't see any action or a single enemy during the entire month." Emerson paused as he stretched his arms. "I don't know why they're keeping us cooped up here. We already have some battlefield experience during an operation against a large militia group, I don't get why they won't let us out there." Emerson said as Darren passed him a can of Seven-Up, and Emerson opened it and took a drink.

The base Darren and Emerson were stationed on is a relatively large base complete witha vehicle depot, a large field generator, several barracks and a field hospital, as well as several helipads. Its defences consisted of a trench system with bunkers that contained everything from machine guns to anti-tank guns. They had quite a few vehicles in the depot ranging from Humvees and trucks, to the powerful Abrams tank. Strangely enough with all this military equipment there was a restaurant and bar which was connected to a recreational building. Darren guessed that the officers had that built so soldiers wouldn't be bored to death in the middle of no where.

They heard several of their Apaches helicopter come back to base over the horizon. Just then a missile slammed into one of the helicopters sending it spiralling down and crashing right outside the base.

"Ohhhh that can't be good." Emerson muttered as he looked at the burning wreckage.

"Look, Emerson in the air, transports, and they are not ours." Darren pointed as he was going down the ladder with Emerson quickly following behind.

Several shells then rained on top the base damaging the field hospital, and badly damaging the communication station.

The two saw Vespes come their way along with the rest of the squad.

Vespes looked at the burning communications array behind him. "Goddamn it, without that communications array we can't call out to the other bases several miles from here for support."

"Doesn't the HQ here have communications to the other bases?" Darren asked quickly as he had just brought the Javelin Missile off his back as he could see enemy vehicles coming into the area and put his balaclava back on while everyone else kept theirs off.

The squad moved up to a defensive position in one of the many trenches outside the base before Vespesreplied. "Negative, the Communications array is the only way to reach other post through a secure channel, we can't risk enemy interception."

"Score one for military technology." Specter said sarcastically as he loaded his shotgun and SAW machine gun.

Specter was the backup man of the team. A capable engineer and explosive expert he was an orphan at a young age and was fostered by the T.F.E military in the early days, by Vespes who acted as his step-father and treated him as if he were his own son. Specter is usually never does anything else, but trains to become a better soldier other than that, like Vespes, not much is known by him let alone his last name.

The final member of the team is Victor who was firing off his modified M24, rapidly opening and closing the breach; he had already fired off every single round chambered in the weapon before he inserted a fresh magazine. He made it seem easy when Darren looked to see the other snipers couldn't keep up with Victor's rate of fire or accuracy.

Victor was the only one of the team from outside the U.S or Canada. A twenty-seven-year old Russian, who joined the T.F.E when he saw that everyone was using nanomachines, he wanted to prove that he was better than any PMC soldier, just by using skills earned through hard work. He even keeps count of his kills in a small note-book in his combat vest. He usually was the first person to get a kill. He was also one of Specter's only friends.

"Several Stryker IFV coming over the horizon, they're dropping off infantry. Range, three-hundred metres." Wiseley said calmly.

"Then what are you waiting for fire!" Vespes ordered.

Wiseley fired off a Barrett hitting a soldier in the distance before ducking down as he was greeted by the heavy machine gun of the Stryker APC.

Vespes looked at Darren and then looked at the Stryker. Darren immediately got the message and fired a missile before ducking down and changing the launch tube with the help of Specter.

"Did it hit?" Darren asked as he was in the process of reloading the Javelin.

An explosion and the burning wreckage quickly answered his question.

"Who the hell are these guys anyways?" Emerson asked as he emptied his clip for his M4 carbine into an approaching soldier.

"Everyone be advised we've got enemy helicopters dropping troops behind our lines, and they aren't ordinary soldiers." a voice came through the radio.

"Then who the hell are they?!" a soldier shouted beside Darren who was firing wildly with a mounted machine gun in the trench mowing down a few soldiers.

"Wait a minute we don't even know who we are even fighting?" Specter said as he reloaded his SAW.

Victor, the other member of the squad immediately said something, but an anti-tank gun that just fired blocked out his voice.

Victor, again then shouted what he had said. "I think it's a PMC group known as the Praying Mantis. They're the only group who is even in this part of the Middle-East."

"Then why the hell are they shooting us. What the hell have we've done to them?" Specter replied.

"Don't ask me, I just know who the enemy is." Victor said as he went back to firing.

Suddenly an explosion was heard from behind the trench the Screeching Eagles were in.

"Shit they took out the field generator!" a soldier shouted.

Darren looked at the base. The lights were going off everywhere except HQ which had its own power generator.

Several screams were heard in a nearby trench. Darren looked then to see several Gekkos tearing up the trench stomping on the soldier who were unfortunately in the trench. He could see survivors running for their lives as the remaining Apache helicopters fired Hellfire rockets causing the AI driven machines explode into pieces of scrap metal and artificial gore.

"_Vespes......come........in. We...need...you.....to..._" the team heard as the radio crackled to life. It was hard to hear with all the gunfire and shells filling the air as well as the static in the radio.

"HQ come in, this is Vespes what's going in on over there?" Vespes asked, but no answer came.

Darren looked to see several figures enter HQ and they didn't appear to be wearing the PMC standard uniform.

Darren turned to Vespes before telling him what he saw. "Sir enemy soldiers are entering HQ; we've got to get over there. Without HQ we won't be able to reach T.F.E command even if we get the communications array fixed."

Vespes paused as before replying. "We can't spare anyone, there's just too few of us."

Several Abrams tanks then rolled to the front from the vehicle depot, and parked behind the trenches firing their 120mm Smoothbore guns at enemy armour and Gekko.

"Even with this armour the enemy is just too numerous and the Gekko is what our tanks have to worry about. The Gekkos can easily crush our tanks." Vespes continued after he fired his rifle. "But I'm going to allow just two of the squad to go and that includes you. HQ shouldn't need too many troops to defend since our best troops are in there and I bet additional troops in the base will be helping."

Darren tapped Emerson on the back who had listened in on the entire conversation and immediately knew what he had to do.

The two ran out of the trenches with bullets and shells screaming past them as they ran as fast as they could to HQ, luckily for them the enemy was targeting the armour and their infantry had pulled back till their armour had cleared a path.

The two had just reached the entrance to have discovered the door had been blown off.

"Alright let's keep it quiet, I want to have the element of surprise this time." Darren instructed. "And don't smile now is not the time for a video game reference or childhood memories."

The two quietly went in to discover there were several burnt bodies on the ground as well as several dead T.F.E troops slouched against the wall.

"What the hell happened here, these burnt bodies don't look like our boys." Emerson whispered. "Looks like a women."

Darren touched the body which caused it to quickly fall apart into ash.

"Whatever happened I got a feeling that nanomachines are behind this, now let's go." Darren said quietly as he set his M-16 to fully-automatic.

Several minutes after checking rooms in HQ they heard gun fire coming from the command room. The two quickly, yet silently rushed over there to see a firefight happening. Between several T.F.E soldiers and officers, and what appears to be soldiers wearing full faced helmets that have a reddish visor, and blackish suits and they wielded P-90s.

"Alright, Emer, throw a stun grenade in the enemies area, then let's get in close and knock em down." Darren ordered as Emerson brought out a stun grenade, pulled the pin and threw it where it would blind and disorientate the enemy, but not his allies.

The two went in as the grenade went off and fired their rifles at the enemy, who were disorientated as well as temporarily blind. The two fired their rifles killing several enemy soldiers who then burst into what appeared blue flames. The entire room was cleared in just a matter of seconds with T.F.E troops mopping up the rest.

An officer came up to them who's forehead and arm were bleeding, his uniform torn in places, and yet he didn't seem to mind. He was carrying a Desert Eagle in his hand. The man seemed to be in his early thirties, and he looked relatively strong like construction workers, and his face looked like he had been in battle for many years judging from the scars.

"Thanks for helping us, we thought we wouldn't make it against those female soldiers, they slaughtered us when they first entered." the man said as he shook Darren's then Emerson's hand.

"Is that the last of them?" Darren asked as he picked up a Five-Seven pistol on the ground.

"There are a few underneath us. They're going for the generator; we've got to stop them. Oh and you can't use that pistol." the man commented as Darren pulled the trigger it, wouldn't fire. "SOP locks weapons that aren't registered to one nanomachines."

"Damn it I always liked the Five-Seven since it has a large clip capacity, and yet I can't even fire it because of the locks." Darren chuckled abit before he chucked the pistol on the ground since it was essentially worthless.

"Well you can unlock the weapons after we've saved the base, now follow me. I know a way where we can cut off the enemy" the officer had already started running toward a large door which had a scanner on it. He placed his hand on it then after a few seconds the door opened.

The group, which consisted ten people, then went through the entrance moving as fast as they can so they can cut off the enemy from the generator.

-----------

The FROG looked around the wide and long hallway. Her squad had just lost contact with the squad that was ordered to take the control room so they knew that they had to hurry or all their sacrifice would have been nothing. Her squad consisted of twelve people including her squad leader.

"Keep it quiet I hear footsteps keep your guard up." she heard her squad leader whisper.

The entire group took cover behind a several boxes. She looked to see five enemy soldiers rush out of an entrance and move down the corridor ahead of them. "How did they get there so quickly." the FROG thought to herself.

She felt someone tap her on the back. "Kelvana you take point." she hesitated before her nanomachines kicked in and then she immediately moved out and then went behind the wall then peered out from the corner. There were plenty crates down here to filled with rations and ammo. It seemed this would have been a final defence area should the T.F.E be pushed back into their HQ.

She didn't see anything or hear them. Her team came up behind her, and then the squad leader gestured for them to move down the corridor and moved behind

"The backup generator should be to the left of....." Several gunshots rang through the air killing the FROGs squad leader before she could finish her sentence. The shots had gone through the crate and ended up hitting her in the head and piercing her helmet.

Several soldiers were at the end of the corridor firing their rifles in short-rapid burst and as soon one person was about to reload their weapon another came out to take his place, effectively suppressing the FROGs.

The FROGs immediately returned fire, but were forced to blind fire due to the constant rifle fire.

The FROGsthen heard foot-steps behind. The entire group looked to see about five soldiers flank them and one of them threw a grenade

The FROGswere mowed down due to the suddenness of the trap. Five of them fell as the grenade exploded. Shrapnel was sent flying everywhere into the FROGs.

Kelvanafelt a sharp pain in the side of her torso. She looked down to see she had been shot through the crate. The wound wasn't that deep, but it hurt like hell even with the nanomachines trying to suppress the pain. She then looked around her to see two more of her squad fall, bursting into blue flames after a few seconds. Kelvana move up against the wall trying to avoid getting shot.

The remaining members of the squad were in no condition to fight. Not only were they outnumbered, but they all had been wounded by either the shrapnel or bullets that were fired at them. Those who weren't injured were already lowering their weapons, with their hands behind their head.

"Is this our end?" Kelvana heard from one of her teammates who was holding her stomach trying to stop the bleeding.

"I think it's time to give in." another groaned in pain. "Getting imprisoned is much better than being killed."

Kelvana nodded her head, but unknowingly to the others she was reaching for her pistol.

-----------

"Someone call up some medics we've got wounded enemy soldiers over here." Darren called out to the radio man who nodded his head and was getting on the phone with the field hospital. "And watch those who aren't injured, take their weapons."

After several moments the man replied. "The battle has ended up there the enemy is retreating, but unfortunately for us the enemy has set up two bases. That's where their artillery is."

The officer looked around before the area. "Well let's hope that our Paladin artillery pieces can hit them from inside our base. We haven't been introduced have we?" the man asked as he looked at his arm. The bleeding had stopped and the blood had coagulated, although his forehead was still slowly bleeding.

"No we haven't, Sergeant Darren Chan Screeching Eagle squad." Darren said.

Emerson, who was reloading his rifle, introduced himself after he had loaded a fresh clip in to his M4 carbine. "Corporal Emerson Pereira also a member of the Screeching Eagle squad."

"Field officer James Kleff." James paused before continuing. "When we get back up drinks are on me."

"Sounds good to me." Emerson said happily.

"Well as long as I'm not forced to drink and alcoholic beverage that's fine by me." Darren slung his rifle over his shoulder, but stopped as he heard the sound of a pistol being cocked.

Every soldier raised their rifles at the FROG who was aiming her pistol straight at Darren's head.

"Drop the gun damn it!" a soldier ordered.

"Hold fire people." Darren called out.

Every soldier was shocked by what Darren had just said. "You're kidding right?" another soldier said in an angry tone.

"Do what he says men." James said in a calm voice.

Every soldier then lowered their rifle. A door had just opened and several medics had entered the room before James told them to hold position.

Darren looked at the FROG his eyes looking straight at her. "So are you going to pull the trigger, or are you just going to keep pointing that thing at me?"

The FROG just sat there silently, pistol still pointed directly at Darren. After a few minutes, which seemed like an hours, she dropped her pistol and collapsed on the floor.

Darren let out a sigh of relief. "Whew that's a close one, didn't expect it to work." Darren laughed.

"You'd think it wouldn't with those goddamn nanomachines, makes everyone essentially an elite soldier with just some basic training." Emerson replied as he checked to see if the FROG was still alive. "Out cold, most likely from blood lose." Emerson said as he looked to see a small pool of blood where the FROG was lying.

"Troops make sure the rest of them are disarmed, I don't want any of our boys to buy it any of them try something sneaky." James instructed.

"Strangely enough we're resorting to 20th century military communications." Darren said to Emerson. "You'd think we would have radio headsets, not goddamn radio packs."

"Maybe it's because manufacturers hate us." Emerson laughed as he kicked one of the FROGs on the ground whose hands were behind her head. "Get up, and don't try anything funny, I'll unload the entire clip on you if you do."

"You may have beaten us, but you bastards won't win the upcoming battle." The FROG taunted as she got up and was escorted out, with Emerson keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

The T.F.E soldiers rounded up the survivors and then started the trip to either the field hospital or POW camp.

_Several hours later_

Artillery shells were constantly firing from the T.F.E base at the coordinates several scout teams were providing.

"Lower elevation five degrees turn thirty degrees to the right, fire." The battery commander instructed as another artillery shell was fired.

New coordinates were then dispatched from the scout team as the artillery crew was reloading.

Vespeslooked at the twelve Paladins as they constantly barraged the PMC emcampments. The bombardment had only started five minutes ago and the scout teams were already reporting massive damage on the enemy encampments.

The enemy had tried to fire back with their own batteries, but the Paladins were just too accurate. The Paladins had been improved to allow them to rapidly fire shells with pin-point accuracy.

Luck was also on their side since the communications array wasn't as badly damaged as they thought and they had already got contact with other bases in the back, which were now sending troops, supplies, and much needed spare parts for the Abrams. Several tanks have either a broken main gun or the treads were badly damaged. The depot just didn't haveenough parts to spare with repairs on the field hospital and the rest of the base. They've taken a considerable amount of POWs from those unknown soldiers and soldiers who had surrendered near the end of last night's skirmish. POWs had their nanomachines permanently shut down, causing many to go into withdrawal. It wasn't something Vespes liked, but it was probably one of the few ways to keep these soldiers from going back onto the battlefield once released, since most of these soldier probably didn't realise they were attacking an army that belonged to the U.S and Canada. The T.F.E didn't have nanomachines so SOP wouldn't stop these men and women from shooting at them.

"That's it for that encampment; the remaining enemies are retreating to a large embattled city." The recon team stated.

"Roger that recon-two." Vespes replied. "HQ what's next the enemy bases have been destroyed, we're waiting for new orders."

"We want your platoon to move ahead and engage the enemy. Recon Team four reports an armour column to the west. We want you to set up a trap for them before they reach our base, the artillery will provide support when you manage to slow them down."

"Roger HQ, over and out." Vespes copied as he then called for Eagle platoon to meet at his position.

When everyone was assembled Vespes then started briefing his troops. "Alright people, we've got an armour column to the west of here. HQ wants us to set a trap, before they get here. We'll ambush them five-hundred metres from the base." Vespes then brought out a map of the area and brought out a pencil. "I want mines here and here and I want foxholes along the road."

"How much time do we have sir?" Darren asked.

"About thirty-minutes so let's get to it." Vespes replied.

Everyone had started getting on board to trucks and Humvees as soon as several AT guns were attached to the back of the trucks and the platoon headed out.

---------

Wiseley looked out of the foxhole. It was well hidden so the chances of regular armour finding them wasn't a problem, but he knew Gekko would be ahead of the group so the platoon would have to quickly destroy them, and yet they would haveto make sure they don't cause the armour column to retreat with no causalities or only this setting up would have been for nothing. Their trucks and Humvees were camouflaged several metres away, so they just look like a pile of sand at a distance.

"See anything yet?" Wiseley asked Victor, who shook his head in disappointment. "Victor are you that eager to fight? You know we can easily be killed compared to last time."

"I've been eager for battle ever since I joined up. Besides there nothing for else for me to do I'm a fighter not a worker." Victor said proudly.

"Well let's just hope this actually works." Wiseley looked back at the road.

"_The vehicles would most likely come from there since this sand can cause most tank to get their tracks clogged with sand, and not to mention they'd move alot slower then compared to being on the road_." Wiseley thought to himself.

"We've got incoming, everyone get ready." A soldier called out as everyone took positions on. Some were manning the AT guns, which were not as far ranged as rockets, but they fired and reloaded faster as well as having the ability to load HEAT rounds. Right now they were just armed with armour piercing shells.

Several Gekkojumped toward the defensive line with several Strykers and some new kind of tanks behind them. The tanks had extremely sloped armour and a 125mm gun as well as a coaxial machinegun. It was smaller than an Abrams, and slower, but there was some weird device mounted on the turret. No one had an idea of what is, but no one wanted to find out.

Just when the column started passing by, the mines were triggered causing the Gekko, who were up front to instantly be destroyed.

AT guns started firing which were making short work of the Strykers, while Javelin missiles started hitting the tanks, but for some strange reason the missiles were constantly flying off course detonating several metres from the tanks.

"Oh shit they must have electronic counter measures on their tanks." Specter stated as missiles constantly missed.

"Move the AT guns to engage those tanks!" Vespes ordered as the crews started repositioning the guns.

"Enemy infantry, their trying to get close to the foxholes and take out our AT guns." Darren shouted as he unloaded several rounds into a PMC soldier.

"Paul get the artillery on the horn, we need their support!" Vespes said as Paul tried to get the artillery on the line.

--------------

The battery commander sat back in his chair in the Paladin. The man was a Canadian by the name of Weston. Weston was the commander of the entire artillery battery stationed at this base.

"Sir Eagle platoon is requesting artillery support at these coordinates." One of the crew members said.

"Alright, David give me the radio." Weston said his hand open, as David passed him the radio.

"Alright fellas get off you asses, the boys need us. Get the barrage firing and make sure you load the right type of shell I don't want us hitting our own boys." Weston instructed as he looked out his sights to see all the Paladins were raising their barrels.

"Cannon is loaded sir. We're just awaiting your orders to fire." David said excitedly.

"Alright now fire at the target area; let's show these sons of bitches what real crews are made of." Weston proudly said as shells filled the air heading toward the target zone.

----------------

Darren looked out to see one of their defensive positions explode as a grenade was tossed in there, killing all occupants in that area with the AT shells exploding causing as big enough explosion that it shook the entire area. The PMC soldier were no pushovers compared to last time, this time the enemy could easily close in without the fear of the Abrams tanks and not to mention they were much closer.

"Mac's hit! I need someone to help man the AT gun!" a crew member shouted.

Darren looked to see one of the crew members was being tended to by a medic while the other crew member was reloading the gun. "I'll help man it." Darren answered as he took up the position the other member was.

"Just pull that lever down and the gun will fire!" the man shouted as shells started landing near the emplacement.

Darren looked to see a tanks barrel staring directly at them and several Gekko close in. Darren prayed that he would make it out aliveas he closed his eyes and pulled the lever down as he heard the tank fire. There was a deafening boom, and then Darren found himself on the ground. He brought his M-16 out, and looked at around. Everyone was alright, but something wasn't right. He then saw a soldier about to fire his rifle at him, then Darren immediately pulled the trigger with his eyes closed hoping that he hit.

------------

Well that's it for now till I figure out how works and sure the FROGs may have seen weak, but hey anyone caught off guard can easily be defeated. I know it says in MGS4 that soldier really don't care about their lives when they have nanomachines, or others, but if your about to lose it's better to surrender then die at times.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I do not own anything of Konami or MGS4, other than a few of the made up characters, and vehicles, and factions I've made up.

------------------------------------------

**Metal Gear: Engagement**

**Chapter 2**

Darren opened his eyes slowly. He looked to see the PMC soldier body lifelessly crumple to the ground. He had hit the soldier dead on, while his vest managed to stop the bullet from penetrating, although the force of the bullet made his chest hurt like hell. Everyone in the dugout was okay.

Suddenly he heard loud explosions outside of his defensive position. He kept his head down till the shells had stopped landing and the dust had settled.

Darren looked out to see the entire armour column, or what was left of it, retreat with several exploding from AT gun rounds fired from the defensive positions further back. All PMC soldier had been killed either by gun fire or artillery shells.

Darren exited the dugout to see a PMC soldier's body, the man's arms were missing and his legs had been blown off, while around the body were pools of blood, while the body itself was badly mangled. Darren's stomach lurched, and he threw-up on the ground the sight of the body was sickening, he had never seen a body that badly mangled before.

Emerson hopped out of his dugout; he looked at the body then let out a sigh. "Poor bastard didn't stand a chance." He said in a sad tone.

Darren heard Vespes call out to the troops to see how many troops were lost.

"Two dead, one wounded sir." Said a soldier

"All of Gamma Team is has been killed. That makes five KIA."

"None here sir."

"Two wounded, one KIA."

"Three dead no wounded here sir."

Vespes let out a sigh. "We lost twelve good soldiers today." Darren looked to see a tear roll down his cheek.

"That means we lost one-quarter of the entire platoon." Vespes said solemnly. "Tell HQ we pushed the enemy back, and we're coming back for some R&R."

"Roger that sir." Paul said as he got on the radio.

Wiseley walked toward Emerson and Darren who were discussing the battle, "You guys alright?" Wiseley asked.

"A little shaken, but I'll be okay." Darren replied. "We were lucky we had those anti-tank guns, Just goes to show that power and range is useless if the missiles guidance system disrupted."

"I never expected any PMC group to actually have any tanks with missing jamming systems; those systems on those vehicles must be really expensive." Emerson commented as he looked at one of the burning tank wrecks.

Specter then called out to them. The group immediately ran over to where he was. "Helicopters approaching and they don't look like anything we've seen before."

Darren looked closely before he commented on the situation. The helicopters looked like combination of a Hind and a Apache. It carried more rocket pods then either copters, and it had two chain guns, on each side of the nose of the copter as well as having a troop compartment. "Those would be the new Grizzly helicopters, made by Canadians. Looks like those things finally got here."

"Wonder why we weren't alerted to their presence." Emerson stated.

Vespes then came up from behind. "They were just deployed to the area and HQ has stated they are friendly so no need to worry." Vespes paused has he took a drink from his hydration pack, "Well it's time to pack up everything, we're heading back now."

A few trucks and Humvees soon appeared as everyone packed up the AT guns and any other equipment, or anything useful, including weapons and ammo of the PMC as they could be unlocked, then everyone got onboard a vehicle and returned to base.

-------------------

Johnson sat patiently in the large single room inside a converted hotel in the Middle-East as he waited for Liquid, and several commanders and other personal of the various PMC groups that operated from Outer Heaven. He was wearing the Raven Sword's standard uniform, but instead of a helmet he was wearing a green beret. The building he was in used to be a random hotel, but now it looked like something from a sci-fi movie being the command centre for all PMC groups in the Middle-East after a long back aching process of massive renovations. The building was essentially rebuilt.

Johnson was a forty-seven year old man American of British descent. He was the Raven Sword's PMC group co-founder, Liquid being the founder, as well as the group's commander who only took orders from Liquid. His full name was Johnson Roger Madison. Johnson was married, but his wife died to cancer a few years ago. He was a former member of the U.S Special Forces being a lieutenant before he resigning after PMC groups started doing all the work when nanomachines started to be used. He disapproved of using nanomachines due the affects of withdrawals, and that he has actually stated to his troops that being a real soldier requires developing your senses that hard way, through actual combat. He had his own personal army like Liquid, but they were all seasoned soldiers who, like him, rejected nanomachines.

Johnson had no idea Liquid wanted them to meet here. It would've been better if each commander had communicated over the comm channels other then meeting up in this building. These meetings were only called when something important needed discussing.

Johnson pulled out a picture from his vest which showed a picture of his daughters. He had heard his youngest daughter, Kelvana, had been captured during a raid on a T.F.E base. He looked at the picture; Kelvana was a beautiful young woman, being only twenty-two, having light green eyes and brown hair that reached her shoulders; strangely she had never popular in school, she often kept to herself, only talking to people she trusted. He had never wanted her to join in any army, let alone be in the FROGs, but she kept insisting till he finally stopped arguing with her. He had wanted her to join the T.F.E, if he had to pick an army for her to join, since they had a strict policy of not using nanomachines, but he was impossible to change that girls mind when she stick to something at times. His two other daughters, Kally and Linda also operated in the FROG unit, although they were assigned to Europe operating with the Raven Sword to bring down a resistance group. Liquid then came in with the leaders of the other PMC groups operating under Outer Heaven. There was a woman behind him with black hair wearing a greyish coat. He had no idea who she was and he didn't trust her, even if Liquid did.

"Ah glad to see you are here early as always Johnson." Liquid said.

Everyone sat down except for Liquid, and started bringing out their papers containing their reports.

"Now down to matters, what are the reports on the attacks on the T.F.E bases around the globe?" Liquid spoke.

"All T.F.E bases have been eradicated in Russia. They had no time to react, and the media thinks it was another organization." one of the Russian commanders said confidently.

"In Europe they have a strong military group there and they have repelled us, but they don't know how attacked them. They think it was one of our competitors, the Viper Grenadiers." a Praying Mantis commander said.

"Sabotage in the U.S and Canada has destroyed some of their major bases, and has slowed the production of some of their new weapons."

"None are in South America, although we have spotted their new Behemoth-class carrier off the coast, it's three times the size of a Nimitz-class aircraft carrier." a French commander said, his strong accent made some of the English words sound strange, but everyone knew what he had said.

"Any details on that thing? That could interfere with our plans." Liquid asked as he his back turned toward the entire group.

"Nothing yet, although reports claim it much more versatile then our Arsenal Gear; It seems it was being developed for several years before the construction of Arsenal gear," the man paused before continuing. "It appears to be armed with everything ranging from CIWS and anti-air systems to a howitzers and new flak guns based off the German 88 flak gun."

"I want you to gain as much Intel on this floating fortress, I'll dispatch a FROG unit to aid in reconnaissance, now what news in the Middle-East reports?" Liquid asked as he turned around and looked at the Praying Mantis commander.

A Praying Mantis commander stood up and pressed a button on the table. Images flooded a screen in the room. "Unlike Europe they know who we are, and they have successfully repelled us with one of their large forward bases which is only a few miles away from here. They are being equipped with new weapons as we speak. They got the new Grizzly helicopters in the area as well as A-10 and F-22 Raptor that are being deployed to the area from airbases further back. We've only managed to attack that one forward base since we're spread too thin. Most of the Praying Mantis are in different cities fighting militia groups." the commander stated as he changed to another image showing destroyed vehicles. "Unfortunately our second attack with an armour company was a disaster. The T.F.E set a trap and destroyed most of our armour column with a single platoon and artillery, it appears that they haven't forsaken AT guns. We thought they would just use guided rockets and missiles to engage our tanks, which have ECM systems. There is no way to disrupt a shell with ECM due to the lack of a guidance system."

"What do have to gain from attacking the T.F.E?" Johnson interrupted. "It's because of your attacks on the T.F.E I've lost my youngest daughter to the enemy."

"I'm willing to sacrifice people for these missions including you Johnson so that our insurrection against Patriots will be a success. The T.F.E must be weakened enough so they don't send everything at our forces before JD is destroyed. Once JD is destroyed GW will take over JD position giving us control over the remaining AIs giving us control every single weapon on the globe under the influence of SOP, and once that happens any military organization without SOP will have to surrender or face total annihilation, due to our control of the U.S's nuclear arsenal." Liquid then turned back toward the group, and looked at the Werewolf's chief-engineer.

Everyone in every PMC around the globe knew the Werewolf group provided most of the military vehicles and weapons for all of Outer Heavens group. Werewolf had a monopoly in weapons manufacturing and they produced weapons that were superior to PMC most groups, like the tanks equipped with ECM systems. It was also known the group would bribe officials of other weapon manufactures so they would have plans to the latest weapons being produced, although they could never seem to bribe manufactures who supplied weapons and equipment to the T.F.E. Werewolf rarely took part in combat relying on AI controlled aircraft, and vehicles that were operated and controlled from their base of operations in the U.S.

"What are the reports on the construction of our own Metal Gear model? I hope that progress is continuing quite smoothly and will be finished on schedule." Liquid said.

The man took out a document from his folder and handed it to Liquid. Liquid stared at it for a moment before replying.

"Production is ahead of schedule and they're being deployed to our forces in the Middle-East and Europe." Liquid read out loud from the document, before putting it down.

Liquid then turned his back on the group again. "I want attacks to continue on their forces, alert me if anything I should worry about happens, understood gentlemen." Liquid then started moving toward way toward the exit stopping right infront of the door, the woman in the grey coat behind him. "I'll be heading off to test to see if we're nearing the seizure of the SOP system away from this city, I expect you people know what to do on what you've been asked."

After a few moments when Liquid had left everyone started leaving while Johnson just sat there.

"To think we're all pawns in this scheme just for him to acquire world dominations." Johnson thought to himself as he looked at the picture of his daughters.

----------------------

Kelvana opened her eyes as she lay in one of the field hospital beds. Her head was killing her with occasional sharp pains which lasted until someone gave her a shot in the neck , although a medic would often give her a shot to ease the pain, while the rest of her body ached in pain, due to SOP withdrawal, especially the right side of her torso.

She looked to see the area where she had been shot only had a faint scar that was barely visible on the right side of her torso. She was conscious when they were removing the bullet, and she saw them spray something over her wound which really caused it to hurt as if she had been hit by a large piece of shrapnel that pierced her through body, before she fell out of unconsciousness.

She was doing better than some of her squad members who had their nanomachines shut down on them. She looked to see one her teammates head in a pillow. She could hear the muffled sobs coming from her. She looked around to see alot of people in the hospital were PMC personal, some were holding their head, while others kept to themselves. She saw a few people scream and shake uncontrollably before a medic would inject a sedative in them. It also seemed like a few people hearts were stopping since she could see a medic defibrillator on someone.

Another sharp pain entered her head. She fell back in her bed and held her head with both hands. It felt like her head was going to explode. Someone came up and gave her a shot of something into her neck. Several moments later the pain had dulled. Every time that shot was injected in her.

A man then walked infront and pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed she was lying in.

"Who the hell are you?" Kelvana asked as she massaged her head.

"Take a guess, it shouldn't be that hard." the man replied.

Kelvana looked at the man with her light green eyes, he had short black hair brown eyes, and he appeared to be Asian. She recounted all the events that had happened up to this point till she remembered when she pointed a pistol at a man.

"You're that soldier I didn't shoot aren't you." Kelvana said, as the man leaned back in the chair.

"That's right, name's Darren Chan and yours would be...?" the man asked, his eyes were scanning the room.

Kelvana paused before she spoke, she didn't trust this person, but she guessed that it wouldn't matter after she was released she was going straight home. "Kelvana Madison." she replied in hateful tone, she didn't look at him when she spoke.

Darren let out a sigh before he spoke. "I wanted to know why you didn't shoot me, you should have been able to do it, you had nanomachines and you don't seem to be new to killing, especially what you people did to HQ." Darren said, he was now looking at her, he had stopped leaning in his chair. He seemed really serious about this.

Kelvana just looked away, and didn't say anything.

"You don't trust anyone at all don't you? I used to be that way when I was a kid, eventually you'll have to stop being distrustful of everyone." Darren waited to see if he would get a response before he continued. "Aren't you even to answer my question at all?"

Kelvana just ignored him.

After several moments of thinking everything over she finally decided to respond.

"It just didn't feel shooting you." was what came out from her mouth; she had said it so quietly Darren almost didn't hear her.

"Strange, you've probably killed people, yet I'm the one who doesn't." Darren said.

A man then came up to Darren and whispered something into his ear, Kelvana managed to hear what he was saying. "We've been given orders to meet at HQ they're giving us a briefing on what we're going to do next."

Darren got up before he replied. "Well let's go then." Before he left he looked at Kelvana. "Maybe we'll meet again, although I wouldn't be surprised if it was back in a warzone."

Kelvana lay there and closed her eyes. "Maybe we will......sooner then you expect it." Kelvana whispered so that no one could hear her.

--------------------------

Wiseley and Darren entered HQ to see the entire platoon was there at one of the briefing room. The briefing had already started.

"Crap we're late!" Wiseley said as the two ran into the room and quickly sat down.

Vespes didn't seem to mind, and it looked like the briefing had just started and the projector was showing a grid map of what each different platoon was going to do.

"Alright everyone HQ has given us orders to establish a defensive line in this area." Vespes pointed on the image with a plastic stick. "Charlie, and Bravo platoon are already there building the defences building of defences, while Weston's artillery group will move into the area and deploy near us."

Wiseley looked at the image there were several other platoons that are going to make defensives all around the city. When Vespes had paused he spoke out. "Why are we surrounding the city with several defensive lines? Wouldn't it be better us to go in?"

"It's rather simple, the enemy will expecting us." Vespes replied. "If we surround the city the enemy will either have to surrender since they will be cut off from supplies."

"Isn't there something else we can do? I doubt they'll give up. They might even be prepared for a long siege." Wiseley said not convinced anything will cause the enemy to surrender the enemy.

Vespes looked at Wiseley as a small smile came on to his face.

"Crap he's got that smile on his face." one of the sergeants said. "He wants us to drop into the city, doesn't he? This going to be a suicide mission I just know it."

"That's right Dave; we're going in to the city, but only after we've cleared an area, I make sure we don't get sent on a suicide mission. We'll only head in once we built the defensive lines and hold out in them for awhile."

"We'll have access to call in air support on this mission, as well as Weston's artillery support, so sergeants make sure you remember that, you to Darren, you'll be in charge of the squad during the operation." Vespes said as Darren looked at him.

"Wait if I'm in charge of the squad what are you doing?" Darren asked as he didn't feel quite confident in his leadership skills.

"I'll still be around, but I can't be around all the time so it's better if you actually learn to command a squad, not small fire teams." Vespes stated. "Now everyone get your kits people we're moving out in fifteen minutes, now go we don't have time to sit around."

Everyone quickly got up and headed towards their barracks to grab their equipment and prepare for the next battle.

---------------------------------

One day later at the defensive line

Darren moved another sandbag and placed it on the pile of other sandbags.

"Damn, this reminds me of basic training. Isn't there anything else we could be doing?" Darren whined.

"Maybe, if you shut your mouth we'd be done this sooner. Besides you sort of got it easy, you can boss most people who are below you in rank around." Emerson said as he shovelled more sand out of the trench that was being built. Emerson then looked at, Wiseley who was scanning the nearby city with his scope. "See anything yet?" Emerson asked as he kept shovelling.

"Nothing yet, I'll keep you guys informed though if anything comes up." Wiseley replied as he went back to his scope.

A few hours later the trench had finally been dug and fortified, while machine gun teams and anti-tank gun crews started setting up.

"Alright I think we're finished here." Darren said as he jumped into the fortified trench. "If I have to build another sandbag wall it'll be too soon."

The three platoons had quickly constructed the defensive line with make shift bunkers that were rapidly erected from thick metal sheets. Sand bags were placed around the bunkers and in the trench so the wooden walls wouldn't collapse. The trench was wide being six metres across, while the length reached atleast two-hundred metres. It had all the equipment as the ones back at base. There were several bunkers built into the trench itself to be used as a medical area, and ammunition storage.

Darren let out a sigh of relief that the job was finished, he thought he was lucky unlike Charlie and Bravo platoon who were sent here an several hours earlier.

Victor came toward Darren, and Emerson who were having a discussion about video games.

"You know I've never seem to be able to switch factions in RTS games it's just......." Darren turned around and looked at Victor. "What is it Victor, sighting of the enemy or what?"

"Actually," Victor said. "We'll be getting reinforcements into the platoon to replace the soldiers we lost in the previous battle from what I heard Vespes said when he was speaking with other LTs."

The ground then rumbled and shook. It didn't seem to be from the any tanks rolling into position.

"Guys you may want to take a look at this." Wiseley said as he continued looking on.

Emerson looked out of the trench. Several hundred metres away were several walkers. They were bipedal mechs with a blunted triangle head, which were carrying Gatling weaponry, and missile launchers on the side of the head. It appeared to be an AI controlled machine with similar artificial legs like the Gekko, but expect the legs were thicker, larger, and had a more mechanical look.

"What the hell is that? Is that some kind of thing from a sci-fi movie?" Emerson commented as he ducked back into the trench.

A communications from the radio came on. "All units engage those mechs at once!" the voice ordered as everyone grabbed recoilless rifles or Javelin Missile systems.

"Load HEAT rounds in the AT guns!" someone shouted as a man loaded a shell into the 100mm gun.

Darren got the Javelin off his back and started to lock on to the mech and fired.

The missile had been set to direct-fire and it flew quickly through the air toward the mech and hit it dead on. The target was now obscured in smoke.

"Did that do it?" Darren asked as Emerson looked through his binoculars and zoomed in.

The mech was wobbling, but it regained its balance and started firing at the trench. The walker had minimal damage with only chips on the metal and a dent where the missile had hit.

"Shit! The thing survived the Javelin." Emerson stated as he ducked, rounds were flying over their heads.

A HEAT round came flying at one of the mechs and hit it in the legs causing the leg to be blown off, and it fell to the ground.

A missile then came flying toward the bunker from where the shell had come from and Wiseley saw the crew run out of the bunker before the explosion engulfed it in flames. Wiseley saw the walkers have seemed to learn not to head straight at the defensive line. They were strafing the rounds fired at them by moving side to side causing most of the AT gun rounds to miss.

"Goddamn adaptive AIs." Wiseley cursed as he fired a recoilless.

"Someone request an artillery strike. Those walkers aren't going down and it's hard enough to hit the legs with the thing constantly moving side to side!" a Lieutenant screamed as he fired a rocket.

"Hey Paul get those A-10s or whatever support we can get, artillery,bombers, anything on the line we need their support now!" Darren ordered as he kept his head down with the rounds flying everywhere.

"Got it, I." Paul could never finish his sentence as an explosion in the trench had landed forcing him to duck, and a round slammed into his radio pack totalling the inside of of the radio pack.

"This isn't fucking good!" Emerson said as more automatic fire came around them. "Paul was the one the goddamn radio!"

"Shut your mouth Emer! There's more than one damn radio around here." Wiseley shouted back as he threw away a used recoilless.

Darren was using a radio from another soldier beside him, not from his platoon. "Weston, requesting artillery barrage infront of the defensive line! Danger close, I repeat danger close!"

The radio crackled abit before an answer was heard. "Roger coordinates are locked in from an over passing plane, hold on we're putting rounds on target, Weston out."

"That artillery better get here soon, before these walkers are on top of us." Paul said as he threw his radio pack onto the ground.

An A- 10 passed overhead as it strafed a walker's position with Gatling fire before firing off two Maverick missiles off crippling the walker at the very top where the armour was the thinnest and where the AI was stored.

"That works to." Paul commented before he ducked back down into the trench.

Shells came raining down in front of the trench, a few of the walkers were hit directly and exploded ,like Gekkos, into artificial gore, and mechanical parts.

Darren was busy reloading the Javelin and when he finished he set it to top attack. "If this doesn't work on the top of the walkers head and a Maverick missile works I don't know what will hurt those things from the ground." he stated to Emerson as he fired the Javelin.

The missile went atleast several hundred feet into the air before it landed on top of one of the walkers exploding on contact.

Emerson looked through the binoculars all he saw was a crater; it seems the rocket didn't just destroy the AI, but it caused all the ammunition to detonate inside of the head.

"That's a confirmed kill!" Emerson told Darren as Emerson looked back through his binoculars.

Emerson looked to see there wasn't much left in front of the defensive line. The artillery had done its job and what was left of the walker group had retreated.

"Good job people! Targets retreating." some said as people cheered.

Darren sat down onto the ground and let out a sigh of relief. "Another close one wouldn't you say Emer?" Darren said as removed the disposable launch tube on the Javelin and strung the launch controller on the side of the body.

"Ya I'd say that's a close one if we had no artillery or air support we'd be screwed. Probably be out of missiles in about five minutes." Emerson replied as he put his binoculars back into one of his uniforms pockets.

"You know one thing?" Darren said before he continued. "I'm glad they upgraded the Javelin from the one they made me use in training. Before we could only launch in infrared vision, but now we can launch it without using it, not to mention the new Javelin is considerably lighter and packs more of a punch." Darren then took off his pack and placed on the ground and dug in it and brought out three chocolate bars. "Wiseley, Emer catch." he said as Emerson and Wiseley caught the bars.

Emerson looked at the chocolate bar before he opened it and starting eating it. After he swallowed he spoke. "I can't wait to get back home to get so we could atleast stop having the same thing to eat on the field."

"To bad we still have another three months till we're relieved of active duty. I bet we will be in alot more conflicts since we got a large PMC group trying to wage war on us." Wiseley said as he ate. "Hey Darren what's with you meeting that woman who almost shot you?" Wiseley asked.

"I just wanted to know why I wasn't shot that's all." Darren replied.

Emerson and Wiseley didn't seem convinced as they looked at him strangely.

Vespes then came towards them. "There will be no rest for us. HQ wants us to head into the city and rescue a paratrooper platoon pinned down in the city while Charlie and Bravo platoon stay in the defensive line."

"Great those flyboys just had to jump in for a fight didn't they? Will we ever get a break?" Darren groaned as he got his equipment together. "How are we even going to get into the city anyways? We'll get pulverized before we even make it a few metres there."

"Well you'll have to get over it that's the only way to help the paratroopers. We'll be taking several Bradley APCs into the city. Artillery will launch a regular barrage then a smoke barrage to cover our approach from ambushing AT squads." Vespes said as he pointed toward several armoured transports which had just arrived behind the defensive line. "Now let's roll out and kick some ass." he finished as everyone ran toward the transports, mounted up and moved out toward what lay ahead in the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I do not own anything of Konami or MGS4, other than a few of the made up characters, and vehicles, and factions I've made up.

---------------------------------------------------

**Metal Gear: Engagement**

**Chapter 3**

Several paratroopers had taken cover in a large abandoned cafe after they landed. Their sabotage mission had turned into a living hell when three strange enemies attacked and quickly killed several paratroopers which caused the airborne troops to scatter when they saw that their weapons had almost no effect. Bullets seemed to bounce off them or have no effect no matter how much lead was poured on them.

Ned, an African American, peeked his head out of cover his eyes quickly looking at his surroundings before he quickly hid back behind the wall he was behind.

"Seems like they've stopped following us for now." Ned whispered to his team as he nodded his head to one of his teammates who threw a smoke grenade out.

The smoke grenade went out and quickly a large smoke screen had covered the front of the cafe. Gun shots then quickly rang through the air. All shots were being fired at the smoke in the enemy thinking the paras were using the smoke as cover. The gunfire had quickly ended when the smoke had cleared.

"Looks like we got quite a few campers hiding in the buildings. We're going to have to use the back door of this building to get out. There's no way to clear them out from with all those machine guns." a soldier said as he held a device which was able to triangulate from where the gunshots had came from.

They heard a howl through the air. The soldiers saw the one of the things that had attacked them in the area; it looked like a mechanical wolf with some kind of weapon on its back. They kept hearing a sobbing sound from it which was rather confusing, who cries in the battlefield that's a soldier or to the paras, a demon.

"This is not good; if that thing finds us and attacks us in here we're screwed." one of the paratroopers said.

"Quick use the back door everybody out now." Ned whispered as one of the soldiers smashed the lock that was on the door.

The squad of nine quickly found they were in an alley way and they quickly ran to the right trying to move as fast as possible, but also trying to be as quiet as they could.

They stopped near the end of the alley as Ned peeked out from behind the walls while he slipped his thermal goggles on. There were four soldiers on the balcony of a three story concrete building. The entire ground floor was in ruins with rubble all underneath the buildings upper floors. It was not that far, only being atleast fifty-metres away.

Ned thought for a few seconds before he thought of a plan to take the building.

"Private Elliot get that recoilless ready, hit the three story building, they're on the second floor, third balcony to the left." Ned ordered as the private quickly got his reusable recoilless out. "We won't be able to keep it quiet after this so be ready to run into that two story building after those enemy gunners blown out. I want covering fire for Elliot, if we lose him we could be in trouble. If you're close enough throw a smoke grenade at the machine gunners."

Everyone nodded their head.

"One the count to three I want a flash grenade thrown as far as possible at those gunners, then we charge."

"One."

Everybody made sure their safeties were off and checked their equipment.

"Two."

A paratrooper quickly got a flash grenade out and pulled the pin.

"Three."

The grenade was thrown and managed to blind the two gunners who were manning machine guns who were now disoriented. The other two soldiers were firing their rifles at the paras who had just charged out.

The team quickly charged out and got as close as they could to the building before Elliot moved up and fired his recoilless rifle.

The recoilless' shell missed hitting the balcony beside the one the machine gunners were standing on.

The gunners had regained their vision and machine gun fire was now pouring on the paratroopers, luckily everyone had found some cover which machine gun fire could not penetrate, however a few soldiers were wounded by the riflemen in the building.

Ned was the closest to the building only being several metres away, hiding behind a buildings support pillars he left cover with a smoke grenade in his hand.

"Throwing smoke, now Elliot get another shot off, and don't miss!" Ned said as he threw smoke grenade. He managed to throw it on the balcony, the grenade released the smokescreen on impact, all the paras could hear the coughs of the enemy troops showing that they were distracted. All the paratroopers were now firing their rifles back, although they didn't know if they were hitting the soldiers or not.

Another shell was fired this time hitting right under the balcony where the gunners were standing. The balcony collapsed, and the gunners fell, smashing into the rubble below them.

Ned looked to see the soldiers, who were riddled with bullet holes, and impaled by the remains of metal scaffolding, the metal was twisted and although it was dull it was still sharp enough to impale a man with ease.

"I'd say that was overkill, we didn't need the recoilless did we?" Elliot stated to Ned as he ran inside. Ned looked at the bodies for a few more seconds, thinking on what those soldiers must of felt before their death.

The squad quickly moved inside the building. They moved up onto the third floor, with one of the soldiers placing remote controlled explosives in suitable locations behind them.

The squad then took positions setting up a heavy machine gun ,that two of the members were carrying, behind the remains of a wall.

"What now sir?" one of the paratroopers asked.

"We'll hold out till Alpha Company's Eagle Platoon bails us out of this mess." Ned replied. "Now I want this building fortified as best we can, when more of Alpha Company comes into the city they can use this building as an observation base, understood?"

Everyone acknowledge, and quickly went to fortifying the building while one of the soldiers activated the distress beacon so they would know where to be found.

Shortly after the communication beacon was set everyone heard faint footsteps coming down the long wide street in front of the building. One of the soldiers quickly got on the 50cal machine gun while several others readied their rifles.

They saw a group of paratroopers running down the road who were running as fast as they could towards them. Several hundred metres behind them was that strange wolf-like enemy which was quickly catching up to the squad.

"Tear that thing to shreds with the fifty! Keep it off of our boys." Ned said as he heard the noise of the 50cal rounds being fired and its spent casings falling onto the cement floor making a small ringing sound.

Ned looked to see most of the bullets seemed to bounce off the strange black armour. Only a few seemed to actually penetrate and do anything.

The shots eventually seemed to have an effect as the mechanical-like wolf started to slow down, a very small trail of blood was behind it. Rifle fire was now being poured on it, all the soldiers in the building firing their rifles trying to cover the fleeing troops. A few even fired rifle grenades although the wolf-like soldier managed to avoid all the rounds.

Soon the thing backed away heading back in the direction it came after several more rounds from the 50cal, the soldiers lowered their rifles in relief that the thing didn't get close or use the weapon mounted on its back.

"Damn that thing can take a beating, if it can resist 50cal rounds being fired constantly at it, who knows how many rifles shots it would take to bring it down if it got up here." one of the soldiers stated as he loaded a new belt into them M2 Browning machine gun.

The fleeing troops then came quickly came up stairs to where Ned and his squad were once they had entered the building and caught their breath.

"Sergeant Ned, we owe you, after that thing killed our sergeant we thought we were screwed. Names Gavin Levin, corporal." the soldier said as he put his hand out to shake Ned's who quickly shook his hand.

"Nice to see a friendly face in this city." Elliot said who was sitting down on a broken mattress.

"Well we better fortify, who knows what will come down that road." Ned pointed out as everyone got back to what they were doing. Gavin got his squad to start getting the building fortified with his squad setting up another M2 machine gun on the second floor of the building.

"How was your sergeant killed?" Ned asked Gavin when the defences were almost complete on his end.

"I just heard a strange sound then a flash of light from that things weapon it carries. It hit the sergeant directly; pieces of him were everywhere, before we all started running. He didn't deserve the death he got." Gavin answered sadly.

"Don't worry we'll make those bastards pay, once we're reinforced." Ned replied.

One soldier rushed into the room. "Sir those strange female soldiers that attacked Alpha companies base, they've been spotted."

Everyone then heard the sounds of footsteps on the roof.

"Shit how did they get up there?" Gavin asked as he readied his rifle.

"They jumped up! They freaking Jumped up there!" a soldier upstairs called out.

"Ready your weapons." Ned said as readied his M4 carbine. "Let's hope Eagle Platoon gets here soon." Ned finished as everyone moved out ready to intercept that attackers.

--------------------------

Gun fire rattled through the air as the Bradley armoured transports that carried Eagle Platoon fired at soldiers in the building with their 25mm chain gun, which was loaded with high explosive rounds. Walls that enemy troops were hiding behind were collapsing, with the soldiers behind it either being killed while others were being flung through the air due to the explosion. The armoured transports were facing through the city avoiding recoilless rifles being fired at them on their way to the distress beacon that came from one of the paratrooper squads.

"Alright people we will soon be reaching the target zone. Be ready to get out when we reach our destination." the driver said to the Screeching Eagle Platoon.

"Shit! That can't be good" the gunner of the armoured transport screamed as he squeezed his finger on the 25mm chain guns trigger.

"What's wrong?" Vespes asked.

"We've got some kind of flying enemy, they're flying drones." the vehicles commander said as he looked through the vehicles scopes.

"We should have not gone into the city with the Bradleys we're too easily flanked and not to mention a single anti-tank mine will stop the entire platoons advance." Darren stated as he heard more explosions behind them.

"Gunner bring the turret around fifty-degrees to the right those drones are trying to get a lock on our weaker side armour." the commander ordered as everyone heard the turret rotate to face where the commander wanted it.

Several shots were fired and several small explosions were heard outside of the vehicle.

"That's a kill." the commander said as he looked around for a new target for the gunner.

One ECM tanks appeared, on the intersection ahead which was partially hidden behind a ruined building, and started to rotate its cannon toward the approaching APCs. Infantry near the tank were fortified behind sandbags and some were hiding in the buildings up ahead, most likely armed with machine guns and sniper rifles

"Shit enemy armour ahead, we've got to stop, no way we can get past. Gunner prepare to fire a TOW missile." The Bradley commander ordered as the vehicle came to a halt. "This is where we stop now get your asses outside our vehicles will provide cover for your platoon."

The door opened the Screeching Eagle squad immediately got out. The air was filled with gunfire, bullets nearly hitting the squad as they took cover behind the vehicle.

Darren looked to see one of the Bradleys take a direct tank hit as soon as its rear compartment door opened and only half the squad getting out. He heard screams as he soon saw two soldiers carrying out a badly injured soldier, whose arm was bleeding freely, near the unexposed side of the now wrecked vehicle

Darren heard the TOW missile fire and heard an explosion with the sound of metal debris hitting the ground.

"Sir we got snipers in the tower ahead, third building to the right." Wiseley said to Vespes as he peeked his head back out from behind the Bradley.

"We need fire support on that tower ahead, third building down the road to the right." Vespes said through his headset, which was only given to the lieutenant before they entered the city.

"Roger, we've got it." the commander of the Bradley acknowledged. A few seconds the turret was firing at the building ahead, the snipers unable to get a clear shot without the risk of getting hit.

"We've cleared the enemies up front, move up!" Sergeant Dave shouted. "I knew this would be a suicide mission." he grumbled as he fired his rifle.

Several T.F.E soldiers fell before they managed to move to new cover when forced to move up. All had been killed by several machine gunners in the area.

A machine gun was firing where Eagle Platoon was, behind the wreckage of the ECM tank.

Darren saw that the machine gunner was reloading in the building ahead of them. "Wiseley put a bullet in that guy; shoot him through the goddamn wall." Darren ordered as Wiseley laid his sights to where the PMC soldier's torso would most likely be then pulled the trigger.

The kill was confirmed when the machine gunner never fired the weapon again.

Bullets kept zipping through the air, the PMC machine gunners had suppressed any chance of the platoon advancing.

The ground shook with the sound of something stepping on the ground. Soon one of the walkers that had attacked early appeared with several Gekko escorts around it.

"This isn't good! With those Gekko escorts it will be hard to kill the big walking tin can without being shot by those 50cal MGs the Gekkos have." Emerson stated as he fired his rifle at a PMC soldier before taking cover again.

"Sir, we need A-10 support now!" Specter cried out as the small walker group approached.

"I'm already on it Specter, the birds should be here soon!" Vespes replied who was behind a pillar several metres ahead.

The sound of a helicopter going down roared through the air as an enemy helicopter that was shot down by several F-15s soaring overhead which were guarding the A-10s on their run. The heli crashed into a nearby empty building several feet behind the PMC defenders.

Missiles came flying out of one of the fortified buildings, all of them missing the A-10s which were closing in due to chaffs, and ECM pods mounted on them. The walker, however, fired several missiles, followed by a hail of shells from the Gatling cannon.

One of the A-10s engines was hit causing it to crash into road ahead of the platoon. A Gekko was crushed by the falling plane and a fiery explosion engulfing the two, with smoke and flames billowing out of what was left.

Several more Gekko fell to an A-10s Gatling fire with missiles being fired at the walker which had just shot down an A-10. All the walkers exploded, as the A-10 soared out of the battlefield.

The building behind the Screeching Eagles was starting collapsed due to parts that have flown toward it from wreckages were now either destroying supporting pillar, or recoilless rifles from PMC troops were causing the buildings structural integrity to fail.

Emerson was the first to notice the building behind them was rapidly falling apart. "Scatter!" he called out. "Scatter the building is coming down!" he shouted again as he quickly ran out of the way.

The building fell in on itself while balconies fell off the building completely. Soon the remains of the buildings was surrounded by rubble.

The team quickly scattered to the nearest source of cover away from the building which was ahead of their current position, several large dumpsters provided the teams cover. Specter, however, looked to see Paul wounded several metres away from his squad and out in the open, his squad mates unable to help with most either wounded or dead. Paul was crawling towards the Eagles with a trail of blood behind him, both his legs had been shot.

"Specter what are you doing get out of there!" Victor yelled out to Specter who was running toward Paul.

"Goddamn Specter, give him cover fire!" Darren ordered as everyone started firing at the machine gunners up the street ahead.

Specter managed to get Paul on his feet and help him limp towards the team. Gunfire was around them, bullets were hitting Specter all around his body, and yet he continued towards the team not caring if he died or not.

Specter finally made it back before he collapsed on the ground while Paul's injuries being treated by a nearby medic.

Specter was being helped up by Victor and Emerson who were rolling him over to see his body was beaten up and his wounds were deep. He would need evac if he was to make it out alive.

Darren looked around to see over fifty percent of the platoon was either wounded or dead, leaving only thirty-five people left against a seemingly endless amount of PMC soldiers.

"Do we have any evac available sir?" Darren asked as he threw a grenade out, which was overthrown past several PMC soldiers behind cover missing them although the shrapnel managed to wound a few.

"We've got Grizzlies coming into pick up the wounded and drop in additional forces from the rest of the company. We got the Armadillo Tank Destroyer on the way to help destroy armour and tackle fortified positions in the area, I just been told this is the first deployment so expect a few problems with them. Echo Company is now deploying to this are, the areas to hot for just one company, to take on." Vespes announced through his headset to all squads. "ETA should be about five minutes and counting. They're landing on the right side of this intersection, there's a plaza nearby. The armour will roll in later on."

Another Bradley exploded several feet behind Dave's squad, the chassis was totalled and the turret flew through the air before crashing back onto the ground.

Darren's rifle jammed in the middle of combat and he cursed as he tried to unjam his rifle. "Damn it why now, I've kept my rifle clean, God must hate me." Darren murmured before he finally managed to get the spent casing out after opening the bolt a ninth time.

Another Gekko appeared with several ECM tanks behind it, several more Gekko jumped out from behind the buildings and infront of the advancing column before turning to face the T.F.E forces.

"I want all Bradleys to fire everything they have at the enemy, go for the Gekko first; they have an easier time in urban combat then tanks. Pop smoke as soon as you fire the TOW missiles; make sure it will cover the entire intersection if things go wrong retreat toward the plaza. Everyone we're regrouping toward the plaza, we'll hold out till back up arrives." Vespes ordered as chain gun fire and TOW missiles headed toward the advancing vehicle column. The Bradleys then popped smoke providing some protection versus the enemy.

The ECM tanks fired back blindly at the remaining armoured vehicles with their 125mm smoothbore guns. The smokescreen had been adjusted to also block infrared vision, so no side knew if they were scoring hits or not.

Wiseley looked to see most of the remaining platoon had been wounded; most of the wounded was either being carried or some being carried on stretchers that were on board certain Bradleys.

He then heard the roar of approaching helicopters. The large gunships were flying overhead and preparing to touch down, the troop compartment already opened.

"Get the wounded on board!" a pilot shouted as the remaining soldiers helped the wounded onboard as the replacements got out.

Specter was rushed onboard. Specter managed to salute his squad when he was placed onboard before the helicopter left.

One Grizzly, the others flew back to base, flew into the combat zone where the Bradleys and the PMC vehicle column were engaging. There were only two Bradleys left, while the PMC had only lost three Gekko due to the ECM tanks frontal armour which was specially designed to stop missiles that got through.

"Eagle Platoon your, not going to like this, but the enemy has almost destroyed all your armour down there." the pilot said through the radio who saw the remaining Bradleys trying to drive toward the plaza desperately trying to damage the tanks with their cannons. "We'll engage, but after that we're out, our ammo is limited due to engagement with enemy AA sites."

"Roger that Hunter-Five, proceed to engage, we can handle it from there on." Vespes replied.

"Roger that, we're moving to attack." the pilot said as his co-pilot fired the remaining unguided rockets from the rocket pods toward the enemy forces.

The rockets struck destroying most of the Gekko and some tanks, as well as toppling the fortified building where the PMC had most of their machine gunners.

"This is Hunter-Five; we're leaving the area, good hunting out there." The pilot said as his helicopter left the combat zone.

The two remaining Bradleys came toward the plaza; their armour was riddled with the impact of high calibre rounds and their TOW missile launcher completely empty.

"Alright everyone we've got to clear, forward command tells us Echo Company is sending something special to help out the paras." Vespes said as he turned to Darren. "Darren you take charge of the squad from here on end. I'm staying back to pass on orders to you guys in the field got it?" Vespes asked as Darren nodded his head.

Darren walked away then called out to the squad to regroup.

"I wonder who will replace Specter." Victor asked Emerson.

"Don't ask me, we'll find out, when we find out." Emerson replied as he took some new clips from an ammo box that was just delivered.

"Alright everyone we're...." Darren looked to see someone else was near the squad. He instantly knew who it was when he saw the persons face.

"Kelvana what are you doing here?" he asked as the young woman approached the squad.

-------------------------------------

A paratrooper fell out of a window lifelessly after just being shot by several dozen rounds from the FROGs that had entered the building.

Ned, who was behind a fallen table, fired several burst from his M4 at a FROG taking her down, the body soon turned to ash from the flames that appear every time a FROG is killed.

Ned saw Elliot and other paratroopers run down the hallway ahead. "Sir, we've got more of them coming down this corridor." Elliot stated as footsteps approached.

"Damn it this isn't good we're running low on ammo." Ned said as he reloaded his rifle before turning his head to Gavin. "Get your squad to regroup downstairs we'll cover."

"So much for keeping the building fortified as a base." Elliot murmered as he checked how many clips he had left.

Gavin quickly ordered his squad to regroup onto the floor below. Ned's remaining squad members fired their rifles at one of the FROGs who had just appeared killing the soldier while forcing the others to take cover.

Elliot looked to see a flash grenade roll towards them. "Flash grenade! Cover your eyes!" he cried as everyone looked away. P-90 rounds zoomed by everyone, one of the TFE soldiers was struck in the head his body fell backwards slumped against the stone wall.

"Pull back to the second floor!" Ned ordered as the soldiers retreated by twos towards the staircase.

Ned threw a frag stopping the FROGs from advancing for a moment as he slammed the door behind them, and ran down the staircase, while another trooper placed a mine.

"How we going to get out of this shit?!" a paratrooper screamed.

Gavin shook the trooper by the shoulder. "Just following fucking orders and we'll get out of this." Gavin took his hands off the troopers shoulder made sure his rifle was ready.

The second floors hallways were cramped compared to the third floor due to structural damage, rubble was everywhere.

Ned looked at the staircase entrance. "Be ready for when they get down here, move the MG to the hall way now." Ned ordered as two troopers immediately moved the MG from the balcony to the end of the hallway.

The staircase doors hinges squeaked then an explosion was heard.

Suddenly one of the paratroopers body crumpled, blood and brains were splattered on the hallway wall.

"Sniper out there, find cover!" Elliot took cover away from any holes, or gaps in the wall.

Elliot then looked to see the FROGs jump through a gap in the wall near his position. Elliot fired his rifle wildly and blindly at the FROGs, from behind a pile of rubble, but his shots missed.

"Die you fucks, die!" a paratrooper beside Elliot shouted as he fired off several rounds from his carbine, before throwing a grenade.

Elliot peeked out to see the FROGs had jumped or rolled out of the way of the grenade.

Bullets came flying through the wall wounding Elliot in the arm. "They're trying to shoot use through the walls!" Elliot announced as managed to fire a few rounds back through the wall.

The paratroopers all then heard static through their headsets, then a voice. "_This...is....E-.....platoon.....we.....are........I....repeat...we....are_." the voice then faded.

"This isn't good, we won't last long, and ammo is running low. Eagle Platoon better get here soon." Gavin shouldered his rifle before pulling out his pistol to save ammo. "What now sir?" Gavin asked as he fired several rounds at a FROG, the bullets unable to pierce the body armour.

Ned turned to Gavin after he had fired several rounds at a FROG, the FROGs body then collapsed on the ground before burning into ash. "Don't surrender is all I can say, we keep fighting till we win, got it!" Ned responded as he slid in a fresh clip.

The sound of the machine gun then blazed through the air, rounds being fired at the FROGs behind cover, the bullets tearing through the wall like paper. Screams of pain and death could be heard before the machine gun crew ceased fire.

"Ya, we kicked their asses! They won't be bothering us." the machine gunner cheered.

"Don't get cocky! They're going to try and flank ya, so be careful." Gavin stated. "Now anyone got any smoke grenades left, we need to get to the bottom floor and out of here.

Ned managed to looked through a small gap in the wall, he looked to see down the street several A-10s drop cluster bombs on the nearby buildings the sniper was in while a PMC fighter crashed into a former cafe, shot down by F-15s.

A tank approached its cannon ready to bring down the building.

"Sir, I think this is it." Gavin commented as he closed his eyes, and then heard an explosion.

Gavin and Ned looked out to see the tank was a smoking wreck.

"What the hell, I'm sure none of use hit it." Ned said as he looked back to see if any remaining FROGs were approaching.

Several loud shots were fired, the sounds if people being wounded could be heard. The gunshots that were fired was nothing like the paras had heard before. Then footsteps approached.

Ned raised his rifle, and looked to see several soldiers in heavy combat vest, light machine gun that looked like something from a sci-fi movie; their faces were covered in balaclavas, and their eyes hidden by dark orange goggles. On their wrist was an electronic device.

"Who the hell are you?" Ned asked as he got out behind cover.

One of the soldiers took off his balaclava and goggles before replying. "We're fromEcho Company, and we're here to get you out of here."

Gavin looked around to see all the FROGs were dead as he stepped into the charred body of one which soon disappeared into ash. "How did you get in without being detected?" Gavin asked as he called for the paratroopers to pack up and regroup.

The soldier pressed a button on his wrist electronic, and disappeared before he reappeared. "We're stealth soldiers. We've been equipped with the new Optical Camo stealth system. Now let's get a move on before more enemy soldier appear." the soldier said as he gestured for everyone to follow him down stairs. "We'll remain visible unless you want us to go stealth. Just give us the order."

"Right, got it, so any news on Eagle Platoon?" Ned asked as he moved out infront with the stealth soldiers.

"Ya, we do. Eagle is in combat with the enemy, they just got fresh replacements, but the PMC is giving them hell out there." the soldier replied as everyone stopped in a building with the ground shaking beneath them.

Ned looked out to see several large walkers advancing toward the fight.

"This is not good, not good at all. Looks like this will be the first major conflict that has happened in a long time." Ned commented as everyone waited for the walkers to pass hoping they would go unnoticed.

--------------------------------------

Johnson stood beside the Praying Mantis commander as they both looked at the large screen, the feed taken by Scarabs, or commonly referred to as Dwarf Gekko. Armadillo Tank Destroyers were rolling in, aircraft in dog fights, and T.F.E vehicles towing AT guns, and 150mm flak guns.

"Goddamn it I thought they were sending just a platoon, not entire companies. We are spread too thin." the commander said as he saw an F-15 get shot out of the sky. "They sure have plenty of new toys to use."

Johnson looked at a 150mm flak guns firing on screen. "Seems like they are going back in time, do they possibly think flak guns can hit high-altitude aircraft?" the commander told Johnson.

"I wouldn't be so sure, that gun looks like it could decimate ground force like the German eighty-eight did in the Second World War." Johnson replied. "I'm going out there to command my forces in the field. I brought a large force over since to help defend the city." Johnson started heading toward the exit.

"Johnson, you be careful if we lose you we will be hard pressed find another commander of your calibre." the commander said as he turned away from the screen.

A FROG bursted through one of the doors, the FROG was holding her stomach; blood stained her arms and stomach. "They got goddamn stealth soldiers. The ambushed us when we were attacking the paratroopers, my entire squad is dead." the FROG stated as several medics appeared and immediately took the FROG for medical attention.

"Stealth soldiers?" Johnson said out loud. "Guess it's just another thing we have to deal with. I suggest you start deploying more Scarabs; their infrared should be able to seek them out."

"I'm already on it." the commander replied as he picked up the radio and spoke to forward command to activate all Scarabs that they had.

Johnson walked out the door several of his field officers were waiting for orders. "Prepare to deploy, your forces to the front. I want the T.F.E out of this city A.S.A.P." Johnson announced as a soldiers passed him a rifle. "I will pass on new orders as needed." Johnson got into a Humvee and faced the driver.

"To the front. I will see this battle through myself." Johnson said as the Humvee took off toward the fighting followed by Strykers and ECM tanks all ready for war.

---------------------------

Sorry for the delay. If anyone is wondering whay the B&B corps didn't attack Eagle Platoon was that they were chasing the other paratrooper teams. To all you people who think the T.F.E is at to much of an advantage, just wait till next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I do not own anything of Konami or MGS4, other than a few of the made up characters, and vehicles, and factions I've made up.

---------------------------------------------------

**Metal Gear: Engagement**

**Chapter 4**

Darren fired his rifle out of the building at several PMC soldiers who ducked behind the remains of a vehicle that had been struck by an air strike.

A sharp burning pain entered his back. He turned his head back to see a Scarab had latched on to him and was trying to shock him to death. Emerson pulled out his pistol and fired several rounds in the three arm machine. The Scarab then let go and fell lifelessly to ground.

"Thanks for the help." Darren said as he looked back out the window firing his rifle at PMC soldiers in the building ahead.

The Screeching Eagles were in the building along with Hawk squad, commanded by Sergeant Dave. The building was a two storey house which was relatively intact which provided a good defensive position against most threats, although all that was needed was a single high-explosive shell, or a missile strike to take out everyone inside of the building if properly place.

Darren loaded a rifle grenade and fired it before taking cover again. He heard the sound of distinct sound of sniper rifles being fired and saw a few PMC soldiers who were foolishly outside drop. Victor and Wiseley were stationed on the second floor; their job is to mainly kill people in the buildings while Darren, Emerson, and Kelvana are on the first floor, keeping people from entering the building. Dave's squad was also split between the first and second floor.

"This is really going to be a long day; we can barely get the enemy out of that building." Emerson remarked as he fired his rifle out the window at the soldiers in the other building with no effect.

"Well it may be short for us if those Scarabs come in greater numbers; I heard those things often take people down by swarming them." Darren replied.

Gunfire from the PMC stopped, the soldiers quickly packed their gear and left their post with their equipment.

"Why are they running?" Emerson asked, clearly confused. "Something bad is gonna happen, I know it."

The ground shook, the sound of large thumps on the ground, everyone knew what it was.

"I think it's time to leave." Darren said as he started to back away toward the exits.

Darren grabbed the radio that was set up and turned it on. "Forward command we've got several of those walkers coming down the street. I thin-..." Darren was cut off as a building beside them exploded, hit by missiles. Darren heard the chatter of T.F.E soldiers yelling for everyone to pull back running down the alley behind the building, most likely fleeing from other buildings due to the sight of the meancing walkers

"Holy, son of a bitch!" Emerson cursed as he backed up several steps."They walked through the building the PMC soldiers were garrisoned in!"

The building ahead had crumbled as several walkers advanced towards them.

"Out, out, out!" Darren heard Dave shout, as everyone ran toward the exit before the walkers fired their missile salvos which decimated the building they were once in.

Darren got back on the radio as everyone ran toward the nearest friendly location. "We've got walkers advancing into combat, we need support out here." Darren said through the radio as he ran as fast as he could through the back alley.

"We've got Armadillos and several squads on ahead of your current position." Vespes replied through the radio. "More support will arrive when needed."

He looked ahead after they turned through the alleyway and saw the Armadillo tank destroyers reversing so they would be able to hit the walker, and keep outside their minimal range, two additional platoons of infantry were around the tank. "I hope those things are good against armoured walkers and infantry because if it's not it will have an extremely short service life." Darren commented as everyone regrouped around the tank destroyers which had just destroyed an ECM tank ahead.

The Armadillo had a slightly higher profile compared to an Abrams, while it carried a large 150mm gun. The front part of the vehicle was sloped and armed with a 12.6mm machine gun located in a protected turret on the top of the vehicle. The vehicle was surprisingly fast for it's bulk as the tank destroyers moved forward towards PMC forces.

The main road was long, and it passed through the entire center of the city. Darren could see enemy armour coming in from a distance, led by a Humvee, and behind it were several Strykers, ECM tanks, and Gekko.

The walkers then appeared blocking the view of advanicng PMC forces firing their rockets at the tank destroyers. One of the tank destroyers was hit directly by the missile, but when the smoke around it cleared there was just a large dent in the frontal armour of the tank.

The Armadillos fired back with their main guns, the vehicles chassis rocked back due to the guns recoil. The first shell took the head off a walker, while other shells just went entirely through the other walkers, some fell while others kept advancing, their vital AI still intact.

An Armadillo then exploded from several rockets, not from the walkers. The soldiers looked up to see an attack helicopter strafing them with rockets and cannon fire. Everyone fired their rifles at it while an Avenger AA vehicle near the Armadillos fired its Stinger missiles at the helicopter, which dropped chaff before lowering itself out of sight, most of the missiles smashed into nearby buildings.

Darren readied his Javelin for a top attack against those walkers, but before he was ready, someone forced him to duck as something else strafed the area, cannon fire from an aircraft, which appeared to be a V.T.O.L craft, poured around them killing soldiers around the vehicles, the aircraft soon found itself being chased by two F-15s after it had pulled up.

Several more of those fighters then came behind the F-15s, and fired their cannons, causing one F-15 to explode in midair as its fuselage was struck, while the remaining fighter tried to pull back to base with the fighter it was chasing now engaging it.

"HQ where did those aircraft come from?!" Darren asked through the radio as he got ready to use the Javelin, other soldiers behind him were firing Stinger missiles in hopes of bringing down the fighters.

"We've got a small airbase down the main road ahead; most of their aircraft are V.T. so this will be tough since they can land like helicopter, avoiding AA fire by lowering behind buildings." Vespes answered through the radio. "Air control will send bombers in to destroy it and will mop up the rest with attack copters. Your new objective is to hold the road and push the enemy back till air support arrives."

Darren fired his Javelin then ducked back down, removing the launch tube with Emerson loading another launch tube on.

"What do they want now?!" Wiseley called out through the sounds of battle.

"They want us to hold the main road down." Darren replied, as a nearby walker toppled into a building, destroying the entire side of the structure.

Darren then turned around to see crew members bail out of an Armadillo its tracks had been shot out, and its turret soon was engulfed in flames from a shaped charge attack. The ammunition then exploded shaking the ground around it and deadly pieces of shrapnel flying away from the wreck.

"We've got infantry on the roof tops and balconies!" a soldier shouted as he tossed a grenade up onto the roof of a nearby building which sent several bodies flying off the roof.

"Adjust fire, on those infantry units!" Dave called out as his squad started firing at the PMC troops.

The PMC walkers popped a smokescreen covering them from the Armadillos main gun. A small missiles barrage flew out of the smokescreen and destroyed an Armadillo with deadly accuracy, hitting the turret of the vehicle.

"This isn't good we've already lost three Armadillos, and the enemy has got us outgunned out here, we need some fucking support!" Emerson yelled as he fired at a soldier on the roof, managing to wound the soldier.

"Hold on I'm getting Weston's artillery to use a creeping barrage on the main road where the enemy is located." Darren replied through the radio.

"Roger creeping barrage confirmed, barrage is on the way." Darren heard Weston reply.

"How are we going to deal with the soldiers on the roof?!" Victor asked as he brought out the sub-machinegun that was holstered around his back, his sniper rifle empty.

"Just keep shooting we'll take them yet." Wiseley responded as he picked up a rifle from a dead T.F.E soldier and fired the weapon at a PMC soldier on one of the many roofs and balconies.

The shriek of approaching shells screamed through the air as artillery shell landed several feet away, from the T.F.E position followed by several other shell, each landing slightly further than the previous shell.

The PMC walkers were now retreating trying to get off the main road, but the shells just came too fast as several walkers took hits from the artillery. While the shells didn't land directly on top of them, the walkers were gradually being worn down by constantly being hit by flying debris, and from Armadillos tank destroyers which were now scoring several kills on the PMC forces, including some infantry, hit by Armadillos using high explosive rounds or canister rounds.

"Check your ammo people, check your ammo!" Everyone heard Dave shout who loaded a fresh clip into his rifle.

Darren just noticed he had only one fresh clip left, he cursed as he took cover again against the soldiers on the roofs.

"Anyone got a spare clip, I'm running low?" Darren asked as Kelvana tossed him a clip. "Thanks!" Darren said gratefully as he put the clip in one of his pouches.

"Atleast there is a considerable amount of ammo for us to steal ammo from dead soldiers, it's just too bad we can't use PMC weapons, damn SOP." Wiseley commented as he took several clips from a dead soldier beside him.

Darren turned his head to the street when no more shells landed. There were toppled buildings, destroyed walkers; craters all lined the entire road ahead. He then saw several Strykers drop troops in; they weren't like the Praying Mantis soldiers. They wore heavy body armour, and their fatigues were a desert green. The enemy advanced even though Armadillos were firing in their direction.

"Shit those are Raven Sword troopers, what are they doing here?" Victor said as a bullet narrowly missed his head causing him to duck.

Darren picked up his radio, attempted to contact forward base. "Sir we need support here we've got soldiers on the roofs trying to gun us down, and more enemy forces coming up the road, they just don't stop!"

The radio then came to life. "Just hold fast, support is on the way." Vespes replied as Darren put the radio down and fired his rifle into a PMC soldier who then fell off the roof onto the ground. "Additional forces are En route with infantry units and supplies. Air control tells me the birds should be inbound with Apache helicopter on the way to provide close ground support."

"Roger that." Darren responded as he let the radio fall from his hands and on the ground while he took cover behind one of the vehicles. The Strykers were endlessly firing their machine guns, only pausing to let the barrel cool for a few moments.

Darren brought out his Javelin, and set it to direct fire. He targeted the one of the vehicles and fired, a sharp pain then entered his leg, a bullet had just past through him. He dropped down onto his wounded leg as the explosion from the Javelin totalled an IFV.

He then saw Kelvana fire at the PMC soldiers who were, firing from the roof bringing down five off them with one round for each soldier with a well placed shoots per soldier.

"She's pretty good makes me shoot like a rookie." Darren commented as a medic moved him to a safer location away from the front and then started to patch up his leg. "I'm surprised that those female soldiers didn't shred us back at base."

"Five soldiers with five shots, what kind of training did they give her?" Emerson said as he loaded his last rifle grenade and fired it, blowing a small section of a roof off.

"INCOMING GET DOWN!" a soldier screamed as he hit the dirt behind a fallen stone.

Everyone hit the dirt with a few soldiers carrying Stingers running for cover, so they can get a shot off.

Three V.T.O.L fighters came down and strafed the area with their cannons, killing entire squads of soldiers and wounding many other.

"Where is the goddamn air force?! We need support against those fighters." Emerson shouted as an Avenger fired a volley of Stinger missiles managing to strike down one of the fighters while soldier fired Stinger missiles into the air, unfortunately the fighters had dropped chaff stopping the handheld AA missiles.

An Armadillo then fired at one of the buildings with a high explosive round which caused the front of the building to collapse, the PMC soldiers there had already pulled out. Most Tank destroyers were only scratched from the cannon fire.

The radio came to life again as Darren reached for dead soldiers clips beside him then immediately inserted one of the clip into his rifle. Emerson handed him the radio beforefiring abck at approaching forces. "This is Zeta Platoon we cannot reach your position at this time. The enemy has brought down several buildings onto the main road effectively blocking it. We're clearing rubble with a dozer as we speak, but it will take some time. We can, however provide mortar fire to support you, just give us coordinates and indirect fire is yours."

"Well then, I need mortar fire on the buildings as well as on the main road." Darren ordered as he passed the radio back to Emerson who shouted the coordiantes for him, using a map grid to help with aiming the mortar barrage.

Several moments later mortar fire came raining into the area killing PMC soldiers on the roofs and forcing Raven Sword soldiers to keep their heads down. T.F.E rounds were not hitting their marks as the PMC soldiers used the craters from the artillery barrage as cover.

The radio went alive again this time from an Armadillo commander, "We'll take on the advancing infantry and vehicles you focus on the guys on the buildings." the tank commander ordered as an Armadillo fired its machine gun at several soldiers before following up with what appeared to be some kind of canister round from the main gun that ripped apart several PMC soldiers blood and gore splattered across the road.

A sudden bone chilling howl filled the air followed by crying. The wolf-like soldier jumped off the roof of a building and landed right into the middle of the T.F.E forces. It crushed soldiers by jumping on them while bullets bounced harmlessly off the black armour.

"Adjust fire on that thing!" Dave shouted as every soldier started fired at it.

Darren fired several rounds at the before he moved out of the way as it charged towards him.

"What's the world coming to?! Will we have freaking biological tanks next?!" Darren yelled as he aimed his rifle at a soldier who was trying to shoot him and brought the soldier down in a burst

"Shit that's Crying Wolf; we've got to take her out before she pulls back and uses that railgun!" Kelvana warned everyone.

Darren, saw a machine gunner firing his SAW machine gun Crying Wolf the rounds were having a slightly greater effect, as he saw blood trickle on the ground, but the thing just kept going, trampling and crushing all in its path.

"It won't go down, it won't go down!" a soldier screamed.

Suddenly grenades came down upon the T.F.E soldiers from an enemy soldier with a jetpack, which had wings on it. The soldier was surrounded by a bunch of winged drones.

"Who the hell is that?!" Emerson questioned as several Stinger missiles raced towards it.

The thing folded its wings infront of the soldier. The missiles struck, but when the smoke cleared it was still in the air altough it was pushed back abit, with little damage. The drones then fired light AT missiles at the T.F.E Armadillo crippling most with shots to with the cannon or engine compartment.

"Kelvana who is that?" Darren asked.

"That's Raging Raven, the Ariel specialist of the B&B corps." Kelvana replied.

"Wait who's the B&B corps?!" Darren shouted again before he took cover behind a destroyed Armadillo with Kelvana.

"I'll tell everyone later, if we can get out of this hell hole." she said before firing her rifle at Crying Wolf trying to hit a weak spot in the armour.

--------------------------

Commander Joseph looked through his scopes as the crew in the turret were busy placing a loading another shell into the gun. Unlike most vehicle guns, the Armadillos gun took up most of the turret, and part went outside to the back of the turret, where the casings of shells were ejected from. The vehicle, wasn't cramped even though the gun took up a considerable amount of space. There was more than enough room for the crew, the variety shells and ammunition, and a few comforts. The only thing he hated was that the crew was rather spaced apart, making it hard at times to communicate and the fact the gun was slow to elevate.

Nothing was going well for the first day the Armadillos seeing action. It was bad enough they were fighting in urban combat, but with a wolf-like soldier, battle walkers, and a soldier that had a jet pack which could not be harmed by missiles when the wings went up. All this coupled with most tanks being damaged, or destroyed, and ammunition running low, made most remaining tankers hoped this would be the last engagement they will ever see for a long time.

"Gunner, get a round into that ECM tank coming up behind those Strykers!" Joseph demanded as the 150mm gun fired tearing a large hole into the ECM tank before the ammunition exploded on board turning the vehicle into a funeral pyre.

Joseph then spotted another walker coming towards them. "Enemy assault walker, 2 O'clock, load AP, I want a hole in that things head!" James ordered again as the loader got another shell into the breach.

The tank rattled again as the shell tore a hole right through the head of the walker causing it to fall to the ground.

"Beta-Three aim for the Stryker on the right side; we've got the tank beside it." Joseph said as he felt a shell bounce off the front armour of the vehicle. He felt rather safe with most AT weapons and shells bouncing off the thick frontal armour or exploding with no penetration into the hull.

"Sir we're running out of shells! All we have are five AP rounds, two HEAT, and ten high-explosive rounds!" the loader shouted through the vehicle as the sound of a casing being ejected rung through the vehicle.

Joseph opened the radio channel to all his remaining vehicles. "All vehicles check your ammo we need to make each round count till we get resupplied. If you should run empty get behind the line of T.F.E soldiers and support them with the machine gun. Hit Strykers with high-explosive, due to their thin armour, tanks AP and walkers with HEAT. All we need is a good shot through any of them to take'em down."

"Roger that Beta-One." another tank commander replied.

Joseph got back onto his scopes. A plane just exploded in mid-air a direct hit from a flak round from a 150mm gun near forward base had taken it out. All that was left was some debris and an engine that crashed into the main road. "Damn that seemed like overkill must've sucked to be the pilot." Joseph muttered to himself before he found a target coming up ahead.

"Enemy tank, Twelve O' Clock and approaching." Joseph said as the gun fired sending the enemy tanks turret into flames. "Confirmed kill gunner good job."

Something then smashed into the side of the vehicle.

"What's going on out there?!" Joseph yelled through the radio. "I don't appreciate the enemy scratching the vehicles paint job."

"You've got a wolf-like enemy smashing against your tank, and the small arms are not doing any good." someone replied through the radio.

"Someone get onto the machine gun!" Joseph demanded.

"Right away." a crew member replied as the machine gun started firing at Crying Wolf which managed to drive her back for a few moments.

Several anti-tank grenade then hit the top of the vehicle the vehicle rattled as a small explosion happened in the turret, luckily none of the shells were hit. Joseph heard the screams of a of the crew members before he was then knocked out of his seat by another round hitting the top of the vehicle.

Several moments later Joseph managed to get back in his seat "What's the damage in the turret?!" Joseph then shouted hoping for a reply.

"They've crippled the loading mechanism for the gun, and Wessel's dead! Machine gun's busted as well. We're combat ineffective" the loader replied.

"Goddamn it!" Joseph cursed "Driver back up so we are behind the T.F.E soldiers, we can't take much more of this." Joseph ordered as the vehicle started backing up away from combat.

-----------------------------------

T.F.E soldiers were being picked off by PMC soldiers on the streets, with Crying Wolf driving them out of cover. The PMC forces were advancing, even though the tank destroyers were still firing. It would only be moments till the PMC was right in the T.F.E forces faces with fully-automatic weapons with higher calibre rounds compared to M-16 rifle and M-4s carbines and although the Armadillos were doing a good job at keeping them back, the remaining Armadillos were running low on high-explosive shells, some where even firing armour-piercing in a desperate act, but the shell was simply not accurate enough to hit a single soldier.

Darren picked up a radio off the ground and tried to get a hold of the artillery. "Weston! I need another barrage on the road, if we don't get it now we're dead!" Darren shouted as he pulled down his pistol and fired at a PMC soldier who got to close causing him to stagger before Wiseley put a round into the guy who was several metres away. "If you wait any longer the will be right on top of us!"

"Negative, I repeat we have no go on your fire-mission, I have to reposition my artillery, the enemy has just smashed into our defensive line and we're pulling out till we are out of danger, over and out." Weston replied as the radio fell silent.

"Goddamn you!" Darren cursed as he saw a PMC soldier infront of him aim his rifle at him before, being killed by Kelvana from a shot to the head.

Screams then entered the radio from Zeta platoon's channel. "This is Zeta platoon we're under fire, they've flanked us, I repeat we're under fire, we can't hold we need back-up, there's a strange soldier with a helmet with octopus like arms, she keeps hiding via releasing some kind of ink." the soldier paused as curses and gunshots were heard in the back ground. "...Fuck It's just snapped Joe's neck!..... Goddamn you keep shooting we've got to kill that son of a bitch before-" the radio then went silent.

Vespes then got on the radio channel and cleared his throat before speaking. "Zeta platoon and its armour has just been reported to have been demolished, most soldiers are reported KIA."

"Is there any good news?!" Darren replied loudly which was soon answered, as he saw a soldier look to the sky and point towards the approaching T.F.E air force.

"The flyboys made it! They finally made it!" someone shouted as several F-22 Raptors swooped into the area overhead dropping bombs onto designated targets from high-altitude.

"Well it's about damn time!" Dave exclaimed as he bashed a PMC soldier in the face with his rifle before firing several rounds into the soldier's body.

Several bombs landed on the main road forcing PMC troops to scatter and begin pulling back.

Several attack copters then entered the area firing at the PMC forces on the grounds. Crying Wolf, in all the confusion had disappeared like a ghost with no trail while Raging Raven pulled out to avoid AA missiles, however several of her drones appeared firing AA missiles at the Apaches, but their missile moved slowly allowing the Apaches to drop chaff and evade the missile while returning fire, shredding the fragile drones.

"You just can't seem to hold without us can you?" a pilot said through the radio. "Hold on we'll clear the advancing forces for ya. The F- 22 are handling the aircraft in this area and bombing the PMC base so no need to worry about enemy air cover."

The Apaches fired their cannons on infantry killing many of the PMC troops who were now retreating., or finding what cover they could.

Darren looked to see several aircraft go crashing out of the sky, the burning wreckage of PMC V.T.O.L fighters fell into many parts of the city. He hoped that none of the wrecks crashed onto T.F.E forces.

After several final burst from the Apache's cannons and T.F.E rifle fire there were no PMC forces in the area all had either retreated or had been killed, with several soldiers gathering the wounded.

"We've got new orders!" Dave shouted to everyone's surprise. "HQ wants us to reach the PMC base of operations, capture it. Now let's get a move on." Dave finished as everyone got ready to move again.

"I guess we'll never get a rest at this point." Emerson commented as he checked his ammo before getting back on his feet.

"Alright, everyone rally on me we're going." Darren called out to the rest of his squad as the sky overhead darkened.

----------------------------

"Sir we should get ready to leave, we can't afford being trapped here." one of Johnson's officers said as he started packing what equipment he could into the Humvee. "The remaining soldiers will have to fend for themselves if they don't make it for extraction."

Johnson let out a sigh. "We've lost one-fourth of our forces trying to take out the T.F.E on the main road and the B&B Corps has just disappeared like they always do. Well atleast we've taken out all the T.F.E here." Johnson commented as he looked down a street to see smoking wrecks of T.F.E armour, and dead soldiers from the T.F.E all around. These T.F.E soldiers were trying to bulldoze their way to reinforce the Armadillos, and the infantry platoons ahead of them. Most of the T.F.E were killed by surprise from their own mortar fire from Strykers, and Laughing Octopus disturbing their lines when she appeared right after she caused a vehicle to explode from an explosive charge.

Johnson felt sad for the soldiers on the T.F.E that had die, but he felt some joy that most of his men had survived in this skirmish, they've only lost a single squad, with few wounded.

He heard a groan nearby; he turned his head to see a wounded T.F.E soldier trying to get back on his feet. He had miraculously survived after all that has happened here.

"Sir should we shoot him?" a soldier asked as he raised his rifle.

Johnson gestured to soldiers to stand down. "Take him as a POW, we aren't heartless bastards. Now let's go before those stealth soldiers pop up again."

The T.F.E stealth soldiers have been conducting raids on PMC forces on the way to the front with deadly precision, and the fact they didn't know how many stealth soldiers were actually in the city, made even experienced commanders like Johnson wanting to get out as soon as possible. Johnson knew it wouldn't be much longer till those stealth soldiers find them and send him and his men to their deaths.

Several soldiers ran up and took the soldier as a prisoner and took him onboard to a modified Stryker ment to treat injured soldiers.

"Are all of our remaining troops ready to leave?" Johnson asked his officer.

"Yes sir, they've already departed, we're the last ones here sir. All we're leaving here are our Scarabs, to delay T.F.E forces. They've been set to self-destruct when damaged enough or come in contact near enemy troops." the officer replied.

"Good, now let us leave before they come after us. We can get revenge back in Europe when we have our full fighting force." Johnson said as he entered the Humvee and took one last look at the carnage that lay before them before he slammed the door closed.

The Humvee, with several Strykers behind it, left for the escape route at full speed, out of the now ruined city.

-----------------------

Darren peered from behind a stone wall right outside the PMC's base of operations. They've not encountered a single soldier in the entire city. It has been reported that all remaining PMC forces had escaped when several companies attacked a defensive line completely overwhelming and air support did very little to stop the attack due to all the walkers and AA vehicles, recon even stated there was an specialized version of those assault walkers meant solely for AA purposes.

"Clear! I repeat area is clear nothing here." a soldier reported to everyone as Darren then gestured for his squad to enter the base.

"Well they've locked the door." Emerson stated as he kicked at the entrance. "Stand back." he said as he started setting a small charge on the door. The squad backed away as Emerson detonated after he moved to the side of the entrance.

Emerson then kicked the door down, which fell off its hinges completely.

Several squads entered the building and began searching it for any enemies till Dave gave the all clear. Everyone was relieved there was no enemies inside.

Everyone then regrouped at the front waiting for engineers to enter the building and analyze the data on some computers that several soldiers found. They were to keep the building secure till then.

The sound of something scurrying in the building filled the air and got louder and louder, it appeared to be coming from a room ahead of them, which was the command room.

"Sounds like Scarabs, lots of them." Kelvana stated as people made sure their weapons are ready.

A single Scarab entered into sight followed by dozen others. Everyone open fired with their weapons managing to destroy several, but their places we're taken up by more of Scarabs.

The Scarabs got closer and closer till one managed to get close to two T.F.E soldiers then self-destructed killing both of them in a shower of shrapnel.

"Fuck they're set to self-destruct when they get close to us. We can't keep them all away, we don't have the ammo for this!" Emerson stated as he launched a grenade right into the horde destroying dozens of the small black machines.

"There's too few of us for this!" Darren shouted. "These things are essentially meant to be sent to pointless destruction, since they're so easy and cheap to build these days. Eventually we're going to run out of ammo before these things stop coming."

"Point taken, pull back everyone!" Dave replied as soldiers started moving towards the exit.

Another Scarab, this time one on the top of the ceiling jumped into the middle of the T.F.E squads self-destructing killing several more soldiers and knocking over several others.

Several soldiers then entered the building; they were T.F.E paratroopers, and stealth soldiers who appeared right beside the T.F.E troops.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be back at base?" Dave asked as he reloaded his rifle. "Who's in charge anyways?"

"Sergeant Ned, 23rd T.F.E airborne division. We're all that's left of the paratroopers sent here; we've gotten no response from any others." Ned replied.

"Well you sure picked the perfect time, trying to be a hero and enter at the most opportune moment? I thought we were the ones going to help you, guess I thought wrong." Dave said as several stealth soldiers fired away with their light machine guns shredding advancing Scarabs, the things had finally stopped pouring out of that entrance.

"No we were actually hiding from PMC forces while the stealth soldiers raiding PMC forces till one of them got the order to take this HQ, we can leave if you want us to." Ned said with a small laugh as the Scarabs numbers dwindled.

After several minutes all the Scarabs had been destroyed, all that was left of all of them were bits of scrap metal and the occasional robotic arm.

Darren looked around and picked up what was left of a Scarabs arm and almost slapped Emerson with it on purpose after giving a quick warning.

"What was that for?" Emerson asked as Darren laughed.

"I need to do something stupid before the days complete, besides after all this fighting I need something to make me laugh." Darren replied as he threw the robotic arm away and made sure everyone had regrouped in the squad.

Dave just got off the radio again before calling out to everyone about the message he had just received. "I just got word from HQ, they want us back at the main base apparently they're going to send us off to some other place, hopefully somewhere cooler." Dave said to everyone as several transport copters approached and landed near the PMC base dropping off engineers, while picking up the T.F.E soldiers to take back to base for R&R and their next assignment.

----------------------------------------

Well that's all for this chapter, if anyone has ideas they want to put out go ahead I just may accept them also any tips to help me improve in writing would be nice. I'd prefer the latter over the former.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I do not own anything of Konami or MGS4, other than a few of the made up characters, and vehicles, and factions I've made up.

---------------------------------------------------

Metal Gear: Engagement

Chapter 5

----------------------------------------------

Two days after victory in the Middle-East

Theatre: Western Europe

-----------------------------------------------

"Get down to the creek bed we've got enemies pushing up!" a soldier shouted as a platoon of T.F.E soldiers rushed to the dried up creek bed, several being killed before they could reach it. The ones who made it immediately dropped down behind the creek bed providing the troops with cover.

"Enemy troops coming out of the woods sir!" a soldier shouted to the lieutenant.

"Suppressive fire, we've gotta keep them from flanking us!" the lieutenant ordered as a team started firing away with a machine gun into the woods while several mortar teams started setting up in the rear.

The radio operator then crawled towards him the radio in his hands. "Sir, HQ needs a location to drop off Eagle and Charlie Platoon."

"Tell them we're busy and that they're going to have to find their own landing site, I can't spare any more men." the lieutenant replied as the sounds of mortars filled the air.

The platoon of T.F.E soldiers was holding back an onslaught of PMC soldiers from taking a vital airbase in the region. The bases company was scattered being forced to spread too thin by PMC soldiers attacking from all sides and the air force mostly out of commission with most planes in for repairs from a previous encounter with PMC aircraft. Air support was extremely limited to only three A-10s that were relatively beat up. All armour was being sent towards the hill so the PMC could not set up an artillery base and shell the T.F.E back to the stone age.

A soldier dropped dead beside the lieutenant, a shot through the head via a sniper round.

"Launch grenades into the forest!" the lieutenant demanded as grenades launched from rifles were fired into the woods which sent nearby PMC troops flying through the air.

The lieutenant then looked to see additional PMC troops moving through the dense woods before he lost sight of them.

"Sergeant Pailis!" he called. "Take your squad to the right side end of the creek bed; we've got enemies coming around. Hold out till I give the order to fall back."

The sergeant nodded his head before calling to his squad to rush toward the right end of the creek bed, bullets whizzing past the squads heads.

"Any chance of the supplies and more men from base getting here, I don't think Eagle and Charlies are enough." the lieutenant asked as he

"Got word their transports have broken down, and their busy patching them up, won't be till another hour atleast."

"Another hour?!" the lieutenant stopped, knowing that complaining wasn't gonna change anything. "Well see if you can get an A-10 here to drop a cluster bomb or two so we can atleast stopped being overwhelmed."

"Right away!"

Shells then started to pound the earth forcing the T.F.E soldiers to keep their heads down while PMC soldiers took positions in the woods and began moving up.

"Sir we've got an enemy-" the soldier never finished as he was hit directly by a mortar shell sending his body into the air while dust and debris flew away from the impact zone.

The lieutenant took a few seconds to react as he wiped the bits of soil and dust off his goggles.

"Counter-battery! I want that enemy mortar taken out!" the lieutenant shouted as the mortar teams started lobbing shells back at the estimated enemy location.

"Where the fuck is back-up when you need it, if Eagle and Charlie Platoon doesn't get here soon we're going to get our asses kicked even more than they already are." he said to himself.

"Sir E.T.A of reinforcements is fifteen minutes, they've just touched down." the radio operator said.

"Good now let's hope we can last that long." the Lieutenant replied.

Another soldier dropped dead near the lieutenant.

"And someone find me that goddamn sniper!"

----------------------------------------

Darren looked out of the Blackhawk, the sound of the blades rotating rapidly was overshawdowed by all the fighting down on the ground with the sounds of artillery, and gunfire was all everyone could here.

He looked at the squad, this time he made sure everyone had a role to fill, especially with Specter still in the field hospital back in the Middle-East. Emerson who was also looking out the helicopter was carrying a SAW machine gun as well as explosives for demelition work, while Victor was carrying sniper equipment as always, but instead of having two snipers Wiseley carried extra equipment such as spare magazines for the squad, flares and an M-16 with a scope. Kelvana, who was fast asleep, carried a P90 submachine gun, which she was quite fond of as well as a grenade launcher. Darren still carried the same equipment, but only this time he was carrying a light recoilless rifle for AT duty, everyone was wearing light green fatigues with dark green body armour which distinguished itself from Raven Sword body armour as well as an Eagle patch on their shoulders.

"Drop zones straight ahead better get ready!" the pilot called to the squad.

Darren nudged Kelvana with his elbow before she opened her eyes before immediately covering them with her arm them and groaned, it was extremely bright out. "Nice work waking me up in the middle of broad daylight. You trying to blind me?" she whined before her eyes finally adjusted to the brightness outside.

"Be ready people, form up where Vespes is as soon as we touchdown." he said as the chopper soon hit the ground and everyone immediately got out into an open field with several Apaches overhead to prevent enemies from ambushing the soldiers as they got out of their choppers. The choppers then went back to the staging area where they would pick up more troops and drop them off. The Apaches went elsewhere to assist an armour company which was facing heavy resistance from a PMC forces entrenched on a hill.

Eagle Platoon formed up around Vespes ready for orders as the Blackhawks took off.

"Alright people, we've got a Platoon T.F.E troops holding the enemy at a creek bed several clicks west of here, Charlie Platoon will move in to flanking positions here and here." Vespes pointed on a map. "After we rescue them we need to assist the armour company in taking a hill west of the creek bed, got it?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" the soldiers replied as everyone started to move out into the woods, towards where the platoon pinned down at the creek bed was.

When the T.F.E soldiers reached the woods they started moving cautiously, making sure not to make too much noise so they wouldn't be detected.

Unfortunately several PMC soldiers who were also moving through the area spotted the T.F.E soldiers and opened fired with their weapons forcing everyone to find cover before returning fire.

Several more PMC troops started coming towards the T.F.E troops and quickly sat-up a machine gun nest near an old, fallen tree.

A T.F.E soldier was sent flying as PMC soldiers started lobbing grenades at them with their launchers.

"On me move out squad!" Dave said as he managed to get close enough to several PMC soldiers behind fallen logs and throw a grenade into their cover and after a second or two the grenade exploded killing the PMC soldiers in a hail of shrapnel.

Darren heard a scream behind as he turned to see a PMC soldier dead several metres away killed by Emerson who had managed to hear the soldier's footsteps. More PMC soldiers were appearing from both the rear and the front.

"Sir we've got enemies flanking from the rear!" Darren pointed out as Vespes then ordered one-third of the platoon to adjust fire on the enemies behind them.

Darren fired his rifle at a machine gun crew before falling back into cover. The machine gun crew then turned their attention on him with a hail of bullets pouring down on Eagle Squad's positions.

"Kelvana move, I'm going to throw a smoke out, you close in and take out the crew, we'll be right behind you." Darren said as he readied a smoke grenade then threw it.

When the cloud of smoke formed Kelvana took one deep breath before moving in on the crew, bullets were being fired everywhere, but luckily for her they weren't firing toward her, it was still pointed where Darren and the rest of the squad was.

She finally managed to get beside the MG crew and fired atleast several dozen rounds in less than a few seconds into the crew killing them before they even knew she was beside them.

Darren and the rest of the squad appeared near her with several other soldiers who were now using the former PMC position near a large dead tree as their own.

A soldier beside Darren fell backwards, a bullet in his head, before he could react another soldier dropped dead as well. Everyone immediately dropped to the ground in the underbrush to avoid getting shot.

"Snipers! We've got enemy snipers out there!" Darren called out as he saw more T.F.E soldiers being picked off.

Emerson managed to see a glint from behind the foliage of a tree before he quickly ducked back down.

"They're in the trees; I say again they're in the trees!" Emerson said through the radio.

Darren thought for a few seconds on what to do before he turned to Victor. "Victor stay low and try to kill the snipers while we distract them." Darren ordered as he and the rest of the squad got up and fired into the nearby trees.

Victor laid his sights onto a glint in one of the trees and fired. A body then fell through the foliage before falling onto the ground with a loud crunch sound as it hit the ground.

He laid his sights onto another sniper who, from Victor's perspective, looked like he was out in the open. He took aim on the sniper's torso and fired. The sniper was knocked off his perch by the force of the bullet and fell onto the forest floor.

Several more snipers fell to Victor before one finally laid his sights on him, took aim and fired.

The sniper round cracked through Victor's scope just barely stopping at one of the remaining lenses in the scope. Victor took cover as several more sniper bullets were fired with another bullet smashing through his rifle creating a large hole in the body of his weapon. Victor immediately slung his rifle over his shoulder so he could later take it in for repairs and brought out his SMG.

"Damn it! We've got atleast one more sniper out there!" Victor called out to Darren as another T.F.E soldiers was sniped; casualties were quickly mounting on the T.F.E side with already fifteen-percent of the platoon already dead or heavily wounded.

The sound of a light machine gun firing filled the air and it wasn't just from a single soldier. Several PMC soldiers seemed to appear out of nowhere right in front of Darren's squad.

"Damn it they must have been hiding in spider-holes!" Wiseley stated as he took cover behind a large tree. "This is really nothing like the training!"

"If we get back alive I'm gonna demand that they train the next bunch of recruits better then we were, and make sure they go over unorthadox tactics and warfare." Emerson replied to Wiseley's comment as he fired another burst from his machine gun striking a PMC soldier in the chest.

"These guys are alot more trained and have alot more tactics then the regular PMC grunt. Not to mention we're ambushed and are in the killzone, which is why they're kicking us around." Victor said as he fired a short burst. "The soldiers in the Middle-East were much less prepared then these men."

Victor was right. The PMC soldiers here had much better accuracy and although their combat armour was lighter they were making extensive use of camouflage and they knew the terrain very well making it hard to hit them.

"Kelvana, grenade launcher hit those machine gunners ahead!" Darren ordered as he fired a burst from his rifle before getting back into cover.

Kelvana readied the grenade launcher quickly sprang out of cover and fired a single round before getting out of the line of fire.

"We're fucked if we stay in this much longer." Emerson told Darren as both of them looked back to see the soldiers covering their flank were quickly being killed off.

He looked to see some of the newer recruits trying to run back to the landing zone, only to be gunned down by PMC soldiers. Darren turned his head around and grabbed a grenade from his belt and hastily threw the grenade. It managed to wound a machine gunner before the rest ducked back down into spider holes.

Darren finally made up his mind on what they were going to do. They were going to run. He knew they could not win here with their depleting numbers, the enemies adapt to the forest and the fact they were in a kill zone, with the PMC having almost surrounding with heavy weapons left only one choice.

"We're getting out of here people! Pop smoke we're running, better to risk it to chance and maybe survive then stay here and die!" Darren called to all T.F.E soldiers through the radio.

Vespes' voice then came on the line. "Roger that, everyone pop smoke, and scatter try to stay with your squad leaders, try to radio for evac when you're out of combat!" Vespes instructed as more T.F.E soldiers started throwing smoke to either block the enemies view or cover their path.

The T.F.E soldiers ran in different directions in groups with their squads. Darren saw Vespes helping a wounded man and carrying him in a different direction, probably with the man's sqaud. It looked like he was going to be squad leader again.

"Keep running!" Wiseley pushed Darren as he started to run as fast as he could. "Next time don't stand there when we're running!"

"Sorry," Darren replied. "I'll assure you won't get anyone killed." he finished as he jumped over a root protruding out of the ground.

Darren thought back to all the soldiers who lost their lives as they ran, he hoped more people made it out alive then they lost. He couldn't stand knowing a person one day before the next day they were dead, but all he could do was try to stay alive, and hope for the best as he ran, his squad beside him.

-----------------------------

"What do you mean they were ambushed and are scattering?!" the lieutenant screamed through the radio. "I've got enemies all around us and our reinforcements get scattered in an ambush! If we don't get support soon we're as good as dead!"

The lieutenant then turned his head to the mortar teams who had stopped firing. "Why aren't these tubes firing private?!" he asked in a rage with his eyes bloodshot. The lieutenant was screaming at the crew at the top of his lungs.

"We can't they've been shot up to hell, sir!" the soldier protested in his defence as the lieutenant looked to see the tubes riddled with bullet holes.

"Well bring up those mortar shells we can at least use them like grenades." the lieutenant grabbed one of the shells and slammed the bottom off the shell onto the rocky ground of the creek bed and threw it into the woods taking out PMC soldiers hiding behind the trees.

Several soldiers imitated what he had done and began throwing mortar shells at the enemy.

"Reminds me of movie Saving Private Ryan." a soldier commented as he threw a shell at an approaching PMC soldier blowing the soldier into pieces. "That's for Jeff you murdering bastards!" he yelled as the soldier grabbed another shell.

The sound of an approaching plane screamed through the air as an A-10 passed overhead dropping a set of cluster bombs onto PMC soldiers before hightailing back to base for rearmament.

"Fredric what's our current strength at!" the lieutenant shouted as he fired a burst into the woods.

"We're down in manpower by fifty-percent, and ammunition is down by twenty-five percent and dropping!" the soldier exclaimed before turning back to face the enemy.

The sound of treads rolling through the woods approached with the distinct sound of vegetation being crushed under the treads. A vehicle then appeared smashing down several small trees and crushing them with its treads.

"ECM tank, we've got an ECM tank!" a soldier screamed as a tank shell landed near the creek bed spraying the air with debris, and filling the air with a deafening sound.

"Break out the AT weapons!" the lieutenant ordered as a soldier quickly took a recoilless out of its case and aimed it at the vehicle and fired before ducking back down.

The shell bounced of the sloped frontal armour of the tank. The tank then fired another shell this time landing behind the T.F.E troop's position.

"Take it out take it out!" the lieutenant demanded as another shell hit the vehicle this time at the turret and punching a large hole in-between where the gun met the turret.

"I've think we've got it sir!" the recoilless operator stated as the tank started to back away. "Tank's main gun is out of commission!"

The radio operator handed the lieutenant the radio. "Artillery strike is waiting your orders they're just waiting on for the green light."

"Finally some fucking good news!" the lieutenant quickly pulled out his map of the area. "I need artillery at zero, five, three, two, niner, try to keep fire as far from the creek bed as you can."

"Roger coordinated zero, five, three, two, niner. Battery is ranging to target." the operator confirmed as the lieutenant heard the artillery being fired through the radio.

Several seconds after the order the sound of artillery started to fill the air with shells dropping into the woods and almost infront of the T.F.E held creek bed.

The sounds of enemy soldiers screaming filled the air as the lieutenant looked to see a small ground of PMC soldiers caught in the blast. "Ya take that you sons of bitches!" he screamed as more shells rained into the area creating craters in not far from the creek bed.

Sergeant Pailis voice came out of the radio with the sounds of gunfire in the background. "Sir requesting permission to fall back, Henry, Josh, and Cynthia are dead! I don't know how much longer the remaining three of us can hold."

"Roger pull back to the main group!" the lieutenant replied as he checked his ammo finding he only had one spare clip.

"Sir it seems like they've fallen back." a soldier said, the air was silent aside from chatter from several soldiers.

The lieutenant finally started to calm down rubbing his forehead before looking back up. "Don't be too sure." he then said as a squad went to cover the retreating squad coming from the right.

The radio came alive again this time. "This is Charlie Platoon we're heading down to your position. We've stirred up the hornet's nest; we've got PMC soldiers coming from behind us, they shifted their attention from you to us. There's no way we can fight back without regrouping, there's too few of us!"

"Roger that Charlie Platoon, but what happened to you guys flanking the enemy?! HQ told us that's what you're supposed to be doing."

There was a pause in the radio before a reply. "They were waiting for us, and there are a shitload of more soldiers then expected we're outgunned here five-to-one ratio atleast. The same thing that happened to Eagle Platoon has just happened to us."

"Jesus five-to-one ratio." the lieutenant turned to his remaining men. "Alright people break's is over back to the war, we've got more enemy soldiers, do not fire till I give the order. We can atleast die fighting."

Everyone nodded their heads as they got ready aiming their rifles at the woods ahead.

Several soldiers came into view, T.F.E soldier, performing a tactical withdrawal with soldiers who were farthest back from the woods firing at the enemy while the soldiers who got behind the soldiers covering them then covered the forward group as they pulled back.

"Enemy in sight take aim and watch your fire, we can't afford any more loses. Short burst and keep an eye on your ammo." the lieutenant told his soldiers as he took aim. T.F.E soldiers were atleast one-hundred metres away from the creek bed with PMC forces not far behind.

"Wait for it..." he said as more PMC soldiers came into view with most of the retreating T.F.E forces almost at the creek bed.

"Now open fire!" the lieutenant ordered as the remaining members fired as precisely as the lieutenant had previous instructed

PMC soldiers at the front immediately went for cover in the craters created by the artillery strike, other in the back stayed hidden in the woods firing back at the T.F.E soldiers while a sniper started to climb up a tree, to take up sniping position.

"No you don't!" the lieutenant muttered as he fired a burst at the sniper causing the sniper to fall out of the tree before he had even made it half way up.

A T.F.E soldier almost made to the creek bed, but a bullet then struck him in the head causing his dead body to roll forward into the creek bed. Others were luckier managing to get into the creek bed with minor injuries.

"Sir, their pushing up the right flank!" someone called to the lieutenant.

He turned to see it was Pailis and the remainder of his squad. The lieutenant turned to soldiers of Charlie Platoon. "I want you troops to cover our right flank we'll cover the main front."

"Right, we're on it!" the lieutenant of Charlie Platoon acknowledged as he signalled his squad to follow him towards the positions Sergeant Pailis had to give up.

"Well atleast we've got some reinforcements." a sergeant said to the lieutenant.

"Ya, but not enough, PMC soldiers are much more numerous than us, and are trained and recruited much faster. We need our armoured vehicles and aircraft to support us to win this battle, artillery just isn't effective." the lieutenant was proven right as PMC soldiers were closer than ever before due to the craters from the artillery. "I just hope we're not forgotten."

---------------------------------------

Darren kept running with the rest of the squad. He did not know how long they've been running for, but he didn't care anything was better than being back in that hell hole.

Their just happened squad was paired up with Dave's squad which was rather a predictable thing to happen since their squad often worked in tandem with each other, although Darren wasn't quite pleased to have a few of Dave's squad members around since they were rather reckless and undisciplined, that even for a seasoned squad leader like Dave had trouble keeping them in line. He was surprised they've lived through combat back in the forest and the Middle-East

Kelvana, who was farthest ahead, called for everyone to stop. She was standing on the out skirts of the woods on top of a cliff overlooking a small village.

"Emer, tell the airbase to pick us up at that village down below." Darren said as everyone began making their way down on a wide dirt path that led to the village ,exhausted by battle, as they slowly moved towards the village.

-------------------------------------------------

**Outskirts of Hill 351**

Commander Grave watched the battle unfold from his command vehicle, images from all over the battle being transmitted to a large screen in front of him. T.F.E artillery was pounding the hill overlooking the entire region with a hail of shells. Abram and Armadillos led the advance against the entrenched PMC position surrounding the hill with PMC aircraft endlessly strafing armour position with cannon fire and rockets, which in turn caused T.F.E forces to fill the skies with flak and anti-air missiles.

His command vehicle was located at the staging area, a open field and a relative clear line of sight unlike other parts of this area which were completely covered by trees.

T.F.E forces have already broken through one line of defence, but for every inch they crossed another PMC assault fighter would come down and strafe the armour column with Avengers launching AA missiles which often veered off course due to chaff and flares, while M248 self propelled AA guns would fill the skies with flak from twin 40mm Bofors. The cycle continued to repeat itself over and over again.

M248 were developed as a self-propelled AA gun that would was the successor to the failed M247 Sergeant York which was cancelled due to development problems. The turret mounted which carried the radar systems, and tracking systems mounted ontop with 40mm Bofors as its main armament. The turret was placed on the chassis of an Abram tank with downgraded armour similar to the German Gepard Flak panzer.

Another PMC assault fighter came down and launched several missiles a group of Armadillos and Abrams. Several tanks were immediately destroyed with others being damaged in various places.

Several M248s fired their Bofors at the fighter which was now pulling up. Several rounds hit the fighter's fuselage and sent the rest of the fighter into a fireball crashing back down to Earth, the pilot ejecting at the last second before his plane was engulfed in flames.

"Sir we've lost two Abrams and three Armadillos, while three Abrams and an Armadillo are out of action all reporting damage to the treads and turret." one of Grave's officer reported.

"Pull them back from the front line ASAP and order a Avenger to cover them from those aircraft." Grave replied.

"Roger that."

Grave looked to see several PMC fighter get shot out of the sky before they managed to deliver their payload. He expected the battle to end in just several hours, that's if the PMC aren't reinforced. Although his forces were advancing slower than he expected the forces on the hill to be severely depleted due to artillery, the only real threat so far was from the air. The PMC seemed to have an endless supply of aircraft, but then again their aircraft were rarely ever used and were never shot down till now.

The radar suddenly started flickering before he it was back to normal. Grave just expected it to be something with the system; it had been acting up lately.

"Sir the armour's columns colonel is requesting permission to speak with you." one his officers said.

"Put him on." he replied still staring at the screen.

There was some static through the speakers before it was clear the sounds of a vehicle's engine hummed in the background. "Sir requesting permission to cease barrage from the artillery, we're nearing the hill now. We're preparing to engage the fortified positions."

"Affirmative colonel." Grave turned to one of his staff. "Tell the artillery to cease barraging."

"Yes sir." a man replied as he got on the line with the artillery.

"Any news to report?" Grave asked as he picked up his mug and sipped some of his coffee before setting the mug back down.

"Seems like the PMC are attacking us less and less with their aircraft, must be because we shot down a substantial number of those bastards and the rest are afraid of us." the colonel laughed. "The hill is as good as ours." the colonel was extremely confident that hill would be taken in just an hour or so.

"Don't get too cocky colonel; I've already lost a good field officer several days ago due to the same attitude. Keep me posted on any activity." Grave instructed as he ended communication.

"All seems to be going accordingly we-" Grave's eyes widen as he looked on a map of the battlefield. Several dozen battle walkers approached towards his armoured column from the right and left. "Where did those things come from?" Grave demanded.

"I don't know sir they've most of been hiding or somehow dropped in." the officer looked at his screen to see several containers on the ground with several large V.T. taking off as the walkers exited.

The radar showed the V.T.O.L, why weren't they on the radar before, this boggled Grave's mind. The Radar then started to flicker again before going back to normal and the V.T. disappeared.

"Goddamn it," Grave cursed. "Those V.T. are capable of making themselves from our radar until they hit the ground and drop their payload off." Grave turned to reach for the radio and ordered his communication officer to get the colonel on the line.

"Yes, sir what is it?" the colonel asked completely unaware of the situation.

"You've got walkers coming toward your right and left flank. Pull back from the area to the staging area. There's no way you can take them all on without additional support, and you're too close to the enemy for artillery to fire upon them." Grave warned hoping they could pull back before the walkers were in range.

"Yes sir I'm ordering the column to pull back. Do we have any air support atleast?" the colonel replied as Grave heard him shout to all elements in the column to pull back.

"That's a negative, it will be atleast another day till we have more planes to spare, the remaining A-10s have ceased flight operations due to enemy air superiority."

"Roger that commander. Over and out." the radio was then shut off.

Grave then turned the radio off. "Let's hope we can get as many people and vehicles back in one piece." he said as he continued to stare back towards his screen being cautious of any anomalies that happen on his screen.

--------------------------------------

Darren looked at the village they were entering. It appeared to be abandoned, atleast several years ago. A few buildings falling into disrepair, while the fields they saw near the village was filled with all kinds of unwanted plants and vegetation.

Emerson then came up beside Darren. "Air base cannot spare any choppers to pick us up. We'll have to stay in this village for a few hours." Emerson said.

"Well then," Darren replied as he turned to Dave. "What are we going to do you're the one who has had the most experience and since you're above me in the chain of command that makes you in charge."

"Check the buildings and I want atleast four people on patrol around the village at all times." Dave told everyone before he then turned to two of his soldiers. "I don't want any stealing or laziness, now go and check the buildings or face disciplinary action!"

The two soldiers immediately started to check the buildings with the rest of Dave's squad, fearing the sergeant would scold them again and be forced to face disciplinary action like last time when they returned back to base in the Middle-East.

"So any volunteer for patrolling the area?" Darren asked, everyone was silent aside from Emerson who just gave a simple nod. "Alright then, since only one person if volunteering I'm going to have to pick. Wiseley, Victor you're up with me and Emerson. Kelvana you help Dave and his squad check this village out."

Emerson and Wiseley paired up and decided to patrol around the area they came through while Darren and Victor moved to cover the back of the village. Kelvana stood there for awhile before she moved to one of the buildings and began searching it.

She looked in a small two storey house. The table and chairs were flipped over and were covered in dust and cobwebs. The room seemed clear as she started to move upstairs. She walked down the hallway seeing two bedrooms that seemed to be for children before see reached the end of the hallway. She came across a room with the door closed. She attempted to open the door only the find it was locked. The door seemed to be ready to fall off its hinges, so she kicked at it until the door fell open.

She entered the room to see it was a bedroom. It was rather simple only having a bed and a drawer. She moved towards the drawer and opened it to find a portrait. It was a picture of a family of four, a father a mother, and two children, a boy and a girl. They seemed relatively happy when the photo was taken the children with wide smiles on their faces and the sun gleaming in the background. She couldn't help, but smile. It reminded her of her family before her mother died.

She remembered when her second oldest almost committed suicide, because she was so attached to mom. Although it wasn't funny, Kelvana gave a small laugh as she remembered having to almost always follow her sister to make sure she wouldn't try to commit suicide again and when they joined in as FROGs for the Outer Heaven she had to watch out for her sister even more.

She finally put the portrait away after a few more moments remembering about her regular life. The building seemed clear so she decided to go down stairs.

The sound of people running down the village streets got louder and louder. Kelvana looked to see it was Darren and Victor running down the streets.

"We've got an enemy convoy moving through here seek cover!" Darren shouted as they quickly entered the building Kelvana was in.

The rumbling of vehicles moving across the path down the village grew louder and louder.

Kelvana peeked out the window to see several APCs roll past their position, before she took her head away.

"Are they just passing through here?" Kelvana whispered as she looked at Darren.

"Probably not they have no use of this village since it isn't anywhere near the front, and there's nothing of value here, or strategic interest." he whispered back.

Everyone was silent and still for several minutes. When they thought all vehicles had past finally did Kelvana look back out.

"All clear." a soldier said softly as he exited the building he was in across the street from them.

"Victor can you go fetch Emerson and Wiseley to see if they're okay?" Darren asked as Victor went out and moved toward the part of the village the other two were in.

"So did you have fun searching the buildings?" Darren said to Kelvana as he exited the building.

She was silent and stared at him before turning her gaze elsewhere.

"Guess that means a no." he said as he turned to Dave who was assembled with his squad.

"So we gonna stay here? If another PMC convoy comes through here we won't stand a chance if they realize we're here." Darren stated as he looked to see Victor, Wiseley and Emerson approaching.

"It's all we've got. Besides better defensive positions here and we don't have to be in the open." Dave turned his back to the squad before speaking again. "Get some rest, Conrad, Gorley you two are on guard duty with Kelvana and Darren. Everyone else get some rest and check your gear, it's gonna be awhile before evac gets here."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: I do not own anything of Konami or MGS4, other than a few of the made up characters, and vehicles, and factions I've made up.

-------------------------------------------------

Metal Gear: Engagement

Chapter Six

---------------------------------------------------

Author Note: I decided to start calling Liquids private army Haven Troopers since it sounds more proper and makes it sound like they're actual soldiers. This is longer than usual and I think I will keep longer from now on. Anyways on the Chapter Six.

--------------------------------------------------

Darren dusted off one of the windows and looked out of the it; he wondered how much longer they would have to stay here. He checked his watch the time three hours after midnight. Luckily he had slept earlier after his patrol shift was over.

Day had soon turned into night, and instead of waiting evac HQ had changed their objectives to waiting for a CID team, under the name of Rat Patrol O1 to arrive. He hated that they weren't going to be picked-up, an instead they were going to be commanded by this Rat Patrol, once they've met up.

Darren sighed and looked away from the window and turned back to see Kelvana fast asleep lying down one of the dusty beds, she just could not seem to stay awake at all, and yet she gets the most sleep in the entire platoon.

He wondered if she felt anything for him, because she had no reason to join the T.F.E. For all he knew she could've joined just to assassinate someone in higher up in the chain of command, but she just didn't seem like the type of person to do such a thing. Ever since they've gotten back to base he was told to keep an eye on her for any suspicious activity, but so far she's been doing her part of the squad, better then they had expected.

Before he could continue with his thoughts he heard several footsteps coming from the small church across the street. It was most likely that CID team that was sent here.

He shook Kelvana. "Wake up sleepy head; we've got activity near the church. It could be those inspectors HQ want us to meet with." he whispered

Kelvana groaned as she rubbed her eyes. "Must you always wake me up?" she complained softly as got up.

"Well no one else will now c'mon." he replied as he opened the door into the relatively clear night outside.

When he fully opened the door he looked to see Wiseley and Emerson outside.

"I suppose you saw several figures as well entering the church." Darren questioned as both men nodded their heads.

"Have we told Dave?" Kelvana asked still half-asleep.

"Victor's already on it, now let's going and find out who's sneaking around the village." Wiseley answered as the squad slowly moved up to the church. "High chance it's the CID Team, if it's not you can yell at me after we're dead."

When they reached the church Darren glanced through the opening in the door, it seems the people who entered closed it. It was pitched black; he could not see a damn thing. Darren took out his flashlight and mounted on his rifle and turned it on. He signalled for his team to move in.

When they entered the lights went on, almost blinding them. It appeared the church had its own generator for the lights. Darren looked to see a team of four people. I woman whose hair was a reddish orange colour with a medium build, a black male whose arms had several black markings, a large male whose head was shaved aside from the middle, and another man who was wearing a balaclava and dark sunglasses. They all had an emblem called Foxhound on their fatigues and vests. He immediately turned his flashlight off to conserve power. The large man turned around and Darren looked carefully at his head to see his hair looked like an exclamation mark, which he found rather strange.

"So are you the inspectors HQ was talking about?" Darren asked, he had his rifle pointed at them in case they weren't

"That would be us," the woman replied, "now who's in charge here."

"That would be me." Dave answered as he entered through the door with his squad. Darren and his squad then lowered their weapons when Dave signalled them to.

"Sergeant Dave Palmer, T.F.E Eagle Platoon, Alpha Company." he said as he put out his hand to greet the woman.

"Commander Meryl Silverburgh, Rat Patrol O1, U.S. Army CID." she replied as she shook his hand.

After the introduction the two began to get down the business.

"We've got information that you need this conflict, we have the location of the man in charge of Outer Heaven, Liquid, he's in a base not far from here." Meryl said who then turned to one of her teammates. "Akiba." she called out to as the man immediately brought out the laptop and began typing something in. A map soon appeared of the layout of a military base and the area around it. The village they were in soon popped up onto the laptop.

Dave then turned to Darren. "Copy the map into your digital map system; I don't want anyone getting lost in the base."

Darren nodded his head as he pulled a small handheld digital map and hooked it up to the laptop. Several moments after downloading it into the system, Darren unhooked it.

"Exactly who's Liquid again." Emerson muttered to Darren.

"You haven't heard?" Darren said suprised. "He's a wanted man in the states, I do find it strange though how he managed to build such a large army rivaling that of the entire American army."

"We should hurry," Meryl said, "I think Liquid's private army may be sniffing around the area. They don't exactly like us after what we've done to their comrades in the Middle-East."

"Well let's go then," Dave replied as he signalled for everyone to move out of the church, "I've got point."

Meryl pulled something out of her bag that she carried and passed two small headsets to the squad leaders before they got out of the church. "We can use these to keep in touch. I don't trust the radio packs you're carrying around."

"Thanks." Dave said. "These will come in handy, now if only the entire squad had them." Dave commented as he put the headset on and turned it on.

The sound of feet landing on the roofs nearby signalled that the Haven Troopers were in the area and were looking for them.

"C'mon, put some hustle into it." Dave whispered as they began moving out of the village.

Several rounds then rung through the air, they've been spotted, several more Haven Troopers soon rallied to the position of the trooper that was firing at them.

"Get behind the walls of the buildings, move it Akiba!" Meryl shouted to as Rat Patrol took cover behind a house. "Now deep breaths, I don't want any screw up this time." Meryl said to Johnny.

"Right, got it." he signalled as he flipped the weapons safety off.

Darren exposed himself for a moment, firing his rifle, before he leaned back behind the wall, while Emerson leaned out firing a long burst with his machine gun.

"Emerson keep laying suppression fire," Darren ordered as he turned to Kelvana. "Kelvana you go out with the grenade launcher and try to blow them off the building."

Kelvana hesitated. "But one of them could be one of my sisters." she stammered.

"I don't care if one of them was your goddamn mother, father, or your damn sisters, it's them or us, just do what he tells you!" Dave shouted at her before she sighed and finally gave in, unholstering the grenade launchers strap around her shoulder.

Emerson moved back in and Kelvana leaned out from behind the building firing a single round at where a small team of Haven Troopers was located. The troopers jumped off the roof and onto different buildings before the grenade could impact then resumed firing.

"Watch it one with a sniper rifle!" Wiseley called out before he had to quickly fall back in to cover as the sniper bullet impacted the wall he was behind. "Location is the church tower." he finished.

"I've got her." Meryl's sniper, Ed replied as he quickly leaned out and fired a round which caused the trooper to fall out of the tower with a scream.

"We can't stay here any longer!" Meryl said firing several rounds from one of her Desert Eagles. "We're only going to draw more attention."

"Well you've got a better idea?!" Emerson asked loudly to her. "I would not prefer getting shot in the back as we run, I woul-" Emerson was interrupted as he was deafened by a flashbang, grunting as he tried to regain his vision and hearing.

"We move out in groups, each covering the each other till we exit this village." Meryl instructed to the T.F.E soldiers as Jonathan, Johnny, and she quickly moved out into the open firing rounds to keep the enemy pinned before taking covering behind another building not much further from the one they've been.

"We're next, Emerson, Wiseley, on me! We're moving!" Darren said as they quickly got out of cover with the other T.F.E soldiers and Rat Patrol covering them as they quickly ran to the next position then took cover bullets flying around them.

Rat Patrols sniper, and part of Dave's squad then started to begin their withdrawal down the path out of the village.

When they got behind cover the remainder started to move towards cover while the others covered their retreat. Kelvana stumbled, almost having tripped over pieces of debris from the buildings, but quickly managing to recover and keep moving where the squad was.

When everyone had taken positions for several moments they repeated the cycle again and continued to do this without taking a single casualty, although they weren't managing to cause casualties either, due to the troopers constantly shifting positions from being on the roofs to ground level and back again.

Just when it seemed clear a Stryker APC came down along the path behind them beginning to turn its machine gun around towards them. Everyone took cover behind what they could find, from buildings to rusted vehicles.

"Take that armour out!" Dave ordered as Darren readied his recoilless rifle and fired at the APC. The shell bounced off the frontal armour as the APC began firing at the soldiers.

Darren went prone and reloaded the recoilless and fired again when the gun was aiming elsewhere this time striking one of the wheels causing it to skid till it stopped nearby, its frontal armour still facing them.

Several gunshots whizzed past Darren forcing him to take cover. "Someone cover me while I take out that vehicle!" he demanded Darren almost dropped the round out of his hand as he quickly tried to reload it

"Hurry up and scrap that vehicle, if those troopers get any closer we're screwed!" Emerson stated out to Darren hastily as he began reloading his machine gun as the troopers closing in, jumping from building to building.

"I fucking know that, stop distracting me!" Darren shot back as he aimed for a moment then fired the recoilless one last time.

The round penetrated the vehicle and detonated inside the vehicle, there wasn't much of an explosion, but there was a loud boom coming from inside the vehicle when it detonated with smoke coming out of the hole made by the recoilless.

"Clear!" Darren shouted as everyone pulled out of the village Dave's squad throwing several flashbangs before they began to catch up with the others.

Dave stopped near the entrance back into the forest waiting for everyone to catch-up. "That was too close," he said. "Next time try not to draw more of those ladies towards us. They have a tendency to slaughter us T.F.E soldiers if they get close."

"Just seems to be a habit." Meryl replied as she moved in front of the group. "Follow me; we should reach the base in half an hour, if we don't run into any trouble." Meryl told everyone as they entered the forest, the T.F.E soldiers extremely alert trying to not repeat what happened last time.

---------------------------------------

"This is to close," Graves said. "They're getting too damn close to the staging area." he finished as he continued to look at the monitor.

Not only have they've been pushed back; they've been put on the defensive with the PMC walkers closing with every passing minute, tearing through vehicles and infantry alike in their path. To make matter worse their artillery had just been taken out by those Haven Trooper, also nicknamed the FROGs. It would be only a matter of time till the PMC finally got their own artillery on the hill with no hopes of counter-battery.

On the screen he saw a walker explode only for its place to be taken by another. He didn't expect to see the PMC to retaliate in such massive force. This was the first time when he saw the full might of the PMCs of Outer Heaven. There was no stopping them, they were outgunned and outnumbered, and his forces just started to encounter problems and flaws with the Armadillos that were tasked in taking out the walkers in his forces. The vehicles treads were exposed more ordinary vehicles which made it extremely vulnerable to mobility kills, especially with the lack of armoured skirts, shortage of anti-infantry weapons and a slower turret traverse which was vital in keeping up with the movement of those walkers which were rather quick and unpredictable. If the things started to break down in vehicles they would be sitting ducks which would allow them to capture and then find more weakness and flaws in the vehicle.

Grave looked at the infantry that were sent to reinforces him hastily setting up AT guns, and defences. If they managed to fight the enemy off counter-attacking and take the hill would be the next thing they would do. The question was, however, could they last long enough to survive.

"Sir, enemy is closing in," one of his people warned, "E.T.A five minutes."

"How many of our vehicles are still making their way back here." he asked.

"Atleast seventy percent sir, but it's dropping." the person replied.

"Well I guess that's as good as it's gonna get, any word on the scattered T.F.E forces in the region?"

"The pressure on Charlie and Baker Platoon as lightened up, but they're still at the creek bed while Eagle Platoon has been scattered to hell out there, various squads calling for evac." the officer stated. "But we do have two squads from Eagle with the CID team; they're going after a man name Liquid the head of Outer Heaven's forces."

The radio then went alive from the colonel in the field. "Sir we're almost at the staging area, large force of infantry and walkers advancing behind us." the colonel reported as Grave heard the vehicle's main gun fire. "Any new on the air force, we really need their help here."

"Negative on the air support, they're still grounded till they can get enough planes running to take on enemy air-superiority which won't be till morning, there may be a chance I will have to tell the base to evac if UAV recon reports artillery being set on the hill." he replied.

"Roger that, commander, you better prepare the welcoming party for these guys behind us they're pretty persistent, like moths to a bright light." the colonel commented.

"We're already working on that, now hurry up and get your ass over here." Grave said as he shut the radio off.

He turned to one of his staff. "Has the sniper team been dropped off at their L.Z?" he asked.

"They should be arriving there now sir."

"Good," Graves replied sternly. "Tell them to wait till the CID Team arrives. Shoot any PMC that gets near when needed." he ordered.

"Sir, enemy arriving within our perimeter." an officer warned.

"Well then let it begin, we're as ready as we can get." he replied as the ground rumbled under the approaching armour.

----------------------------------

Darren kept scanning the forest making sure there was nothing suspicious about the area as the group continued their trek to the base. So far they've managed to evade most patrols in the woods, but he was still quite fearful that eventually they would be spotted.

"We should be coming up across a clearing any moment now," Meryl told everyone as they continued through the forest. "Ed any sign of approaching enemies." she asked.

"We've got a patrol not far from here, near the forest edge." Ed then saw several of the dots on his tracking equipment disappear. "Commander, it seems like someone is taking out PMC troops, unless my equipment is malfunctioning." he stated.

"Well, keep sharp then." she replied as her eyes narrowed, alert as ever.

The group continued at the same pace, when they finally reached the field Meryl gestured for everyone to halt. The grass was thick and long, up to an average person's waist.

"Someone is here." she said as she slowly moved up. The grass ahead shook, everyone raised their weapons.

Suddenly two men dressed in ghillie suits appeared up from the grass, one a sniper the other a spotter.

"Don't shoot we're friendly." the spotter said as the team approached. "Corporal Dennis and Private Leno at your service."

"Who sent you?" Dave asked as he moved out infront. "And why did they only send you two?" he finished.

"Commander Graves. We're as much as you're going to get, we have a shortage on manpower." the spotter explained.

"I guess it's better than nothing." Meryl said to Dave. "The base is just abit further up ahead." she stated as she signalled for everyone to move out.

"Why does the grass have to be some damn thick? This just screams you're going to get ambushed." Darren asked as he continued to move through the thick grass.

"Stop you're complaining, would you prefer to be in the open?" Wiseley replied back as Darren shook his head. "I guess that proves my point."

"Well atleast it's not as bad as the bugs." Emerson complained as he slapped the palm of his hand on to his neck and wiped a mosquito that was splattered on his glove a blood stain on the palm of it. "There's so damn many of them."

"Well it's night you idiot, this is when mosquitoes are usually active." Wiseley stated.

"Well I know that, next time if I want an answer I'll ask, thank you." Emerson shot back."God, I was just hate insects."

The two began to argue with each other as they moved Meryl turned around and sighed before turning around.

Victor turned his head to the others, he didn't seem amused. "Stop complaining it isn't that bad, just get used to it. Complaining will only make things worse, this is no worse then the blazing heat back in the Middle-East."

"Quiet all of you, just shut your traps and keep moving." Dave told them as everyone then quieted down. "You can talk all you want later."

The group stopped on a hill overlooking the base. Meryl then ordered Corporal Dennis, and Private Leno then began to take up positions in the tall grass near the edge bordering the forest as everyone else started to move towards the base coming from the west.

The base was surrounded by barb wire fences with four wooden guard towers on each side of the base. There didn't seem to be alot of activity coming from the base with only a few troops making patrols around the base.

The sound of approaching aircraft approaching at low speed soon filled the air. Several enemy V.T. soared overhead heading towards the base, one of them began to make a loop back around. Everyone dropped to the ground in hopes of not being spotted. The V.T.O.L made several runs over the area.

Darren heard Meryl whisper something to Akiba and it didn't seem pleasant. He sighed before his eyes looked back into the sky.

Moments felt like minutes, before the V.T.O.L finally pulled out of the area and head to base it seems it hadn't spotted them.

"Alright on your feet, move slowly towards the base, the sniper team will take out soldiers in the guard tower; we'll cut through the fence and from there on search for Liquid, we'll split into squads to cover more ground." Meryl instructed as she signalled for Ed and Jonathan to take point while she and Akiba took up the rear of the group.

"Do you think we can get into the base without being detected?" Kelvana whispered to Darren and Emerson as they continued to move.

"Well if the snipers do their job, we should be able to get into the base undetected." Darren answered. "The real question is can we actually move around in the base undetected.

Emerson squinted as he looked at one of the guard towers, a blood stain on the windows. "Well there's your the answers to your first question." he pointed out to the others as they finally managed to reach the fence.

"If you've got them mount suppressors, it'll draw less attention." as Darren looked to see Kelvana and Victor mount suppressors as well as Rat Patrol, Meryl switching to a USP with a suppressor, while her teammates mounted suppressors onto their weapon.

Akiba brought something out of his pack which was a spray can. He sprayed its contents on to the sire and it quickly began to corrode till he managed to grab it without even flinching and pulled out enough of the wire for an individual person to go through.

The radio then came alive. "This is sniper team one we've got your back we'll eliminate as many personal in our sights as possible." Dennis said through the radio.

"Roger, keep us posted on any activity around the base." Meryl acknowledged as her squad went its separate ways into the base to locate Liquid.

----------------------------------------

The lieutenant lay on his back. He and his men were exhausted and they were getting as much rest as they could. Although they could've pulled back the risk of being ambushed in the forest was too great. He knew there were enemy troops just waiting for them in the woods. For all they knew there could be PMC soldiers behind them just waiting to strike.

He looked out to the open area infront of the creek bed. It was covered in craters and bodies, the smell of death, and rotting flesh still fresh in the air. It had only been recently since the PMC had stopped attacking, which was good. The lieutenant was down to only a single clip, and their force was made up of only thirty-seven worn out, soldiers.

The transports that were supposed to reinforce them haven't arrived, having suffered an ambush, but still intact, but delaying them even longer to patch up, he didn't even trusted that help would come since they haven't communicated with them anymore. Everything that could go wrong has gone wrong so far with reinforcements being ambushed, scattered, air support not out till dawn, and the artillery now taken out. All he could think was how much longer would they stay here.

Several flares were launched into the air from the illuminating the dark sky. He then heard the rumble of vehicles approaching from behind them. He looked to see several armoured transports approaching and they were theirs. When he looked he saw PMC vehicles. Infantry then appeared out of the woods, while spotlights from a vehicle gleamed down on the troops in the creekbed.

"Looks like we've lost." he said as he stood up. "No point in fighting if it's just going to be a slaughter, it's time to give up, stand down people, stand down." as he looked at the PMC vehicles with his hands behind his head. "We surrender!" he shouted, as his troops also surrendered as PMC troops approached cautiously before they demanded for everyone to get drop to the ground then began searching each soldier to make sure they didn't have any concealed weapons before bonding their hands and escorting them towards the vehicles.

---------------------------------------

Darren watched from behind the corner of a building, before he signalled for his teammates to move up. So far it was all clear; they hadn't encountered any enemies around, which surprised him, were they all at the hill or asleep?

"I think the Haven Troopers are still after us." Kelvana said quietly to everyone. "It's not like them to stop chasing us, when I was one of them we never stopped till we accomplished our mission."

"Well then we'll be ready if they appear." Emerson replied as he scanned the area with his machine gun raised.

"Area clear, sir." Wiseley stated. "No enemies so far, orders?" he asked.

Darren pointed to a building to the right-hand side of where they were towards are rectangular building with a round circular ball ontop, it appeared to be a radar dome. It was the largest building, aside from the hangers, in the base and seemed like where someone important would be. "We'll check out their radar dome, now on me we're moving." Darren ordered as they moved across the base.

He signalled for everyone to stop and get behind a pile of crates, they were still had some considerable distance to cover before they got to the dome.

Two dozen PMC soldiers starting to pile out of various buildings infront of them, it seems like they knew they were here. Soldiers split into various teams in search of intruders.

"Looks like they know we're here, Victor can we make it to the radar dome without being spotted?" Darren asked as Victor shook his head.

Darren raised his rifle, the other started to do the same. Darren waited till the PMC soldiers had moved to various parts of the base till there were only two teams in their line of sight before he gave the word.

"Carefully aim your shots." he ordered as the squad then several bursts at the enemy soldier killing members of the squad before they began to run for cover. The soldiers began to scatter, but one of them dropped dead, a shot clean through the head from the sniper team watching over them. Another PMC died soon after while the remaining PMC soldiers began to take cover in buildings for protection

"Base of fire till we reach the radar dome." Darren instructed everyone as he began to move towards the radar dome, Kelvana and Wiseley following closely behind firing just to keep the enemy pinned down.

After several close calls they made it to cover near the radar dome. Darren signalled for the others to move up before firing at the enemy behind cover so they would keep their heads down and not shoot at the members who were moving.

"Watch it you've got Haven Troopers entering the base coming from the area you cut through atleast two full squads." Darren heard through the headset. It was the sniper team. "We'll try to whittle down their numbers, but you guys better hurry and find Liquid patrols around the area are coming in to reinforce. Get into a place where you can hold out or run your ass out of there."

"Thanks for the heads up. We're already entering the radar dome, just keep us covered." Darren replied as the others finally made it into cover.

Wiseley was at the domes entrance and had realized the door was sealed tightly after several attempts at kicking it down. "Door's locked shut, Emerson get over here!" he called out as Emerson quickly grabbed an explosive charge from his kit and planted it on the door. He quickly blew the charge called for the others to enter the radar dome. When they entered they found it was relatively dark inside and mounted flashlights.

Darren passed the digital map system to Emerson. "Emerson you move ahead and call on us when it's clear for us to move in." Darren ordered as Emerson nodded his head and began moving deeper into the building.

Darren then got on the headset and began communicating with Rat Patrol and Dave's squad. "Screeching Eagles here, we're in the radar dome and engaged with the enemy from there." he paused as he signalled for the squad to move back abit. "Requesting your guy's status, over."

Dave was the first to reply. "We're near the barracks so far no enemy contact." several curses and shouts then filled Darren's ear as he flinched from their suddenness. "Scratch that they've found us, engaging the enemy, out."

Meryl then got on the channel. "We're in the base security and proceeding towards an underground entrance that runs through the entire base, so far no contact." she said.

"Well watch yourself sniper team recently reported that two squads of Haven Troopers have entered the base." he replied.

"Roger that." Meryl acknowledged as she switched off from the channel.

"I need some help over here, in contact with the enemy!" Emerson shouted from within the base. The group followed his voice and quickly found Emerson holding out against several PMC troops in a small sized communication room no bigger than several metres.

"I think I found Liquid." he said to Darren who had taken up position with him. "He's and old guy with long grey hair and a black coat. He just went down that hallway that PMC soldiers are covering." he pointed as he then shielded himself from several sparks flying from electronic systems hit from weapon rounds.

"We've got to hurry and kill theses soldiers or we're going to get flanked from soldiers entering the building." Victor stated as he looked behind his back to see if anyone was there.

"Got it!" Darren replied. "Bring out the grenade launcher Kelvana, and lob a grenade at them!" he ordered.

She hesitated seeing the room was small, but pushed her fear out of her mind and unslung her grenade launcher. She fired a single round. Before the PMC soldiers had time to react they were killed in a hail of shrapnel."

"They're down, move up and go after him!" Wiseley shouted as he was the first one to get out of cover.

They rushed down the hallway in the radar dome, travelling through the wide hallways twisting and turning to come across a large secured metal door in a large room which appeared to be storage for the base with boxes of ammunition, food, medical supplies, and anything else the base needed to function.

Darren looked to see strange scanner to the side of the door that read 'Outer Haven personal only'.

"Crap how are we supposed to get it opened?" Emerson asked as he turned to Kelvana. "Can you maybe get it open, you used to be part of the enemy."

"I don't think that would even work." she replied. "Seems like it works only if you have the proper nanomachines." as she just tried to make sure to have access denied pop up on the screen over the scanner.

"We'll have to blow it open then." Darren stated. "Emerson, Wiseley work on rigging the door, we'll watch your backs."

They then began assembling and attaching explosives to the door while the others watched the entrance making sure no one got in.

------------------------------------------

Johnson approached Liquid with several of his personal troops behind him while several Haven Troopers were behind Liquid. They were underneath the base in a large underground hanger, the ceiling as high as a twenty storey apartment, taken as from government in the region for defeating a large militant group. The government worked long and hard to get it operational only to get it taken away soon after although Liquid did have pay a considerable price in cash, but it didn't matter; Outer Heavens' coffers were deep.

"We should get you out of here those T.F.E soldiers in the base are most likely after you." Johnson warned.

"I don't need your concerns Johnson our troops should be more then capable in taking the intruders out, and even if they do get here I'll be long gone." Liquid replied. "Soon the Patriots will be no more."

"Have you found Big Boss's body?" Johnson asked. "It's the only way you can get into the system. Even your near identical DNA along with your brother didn't manage to get into the system; we only got partial results that affected our own soldiers."

"I have, now I think I'll go pay a visit to Big Mama." he immediately began proceeding towards his personal helicopter with several Haven Troopers accompanying him. "I will leave a small group of my own soldiers at your command; they will meet with you shortly."

As soon as they boarded the helicopter began flying towards one of the exits above them. Several V.T. then took off escorting Liquid chopper out of the area.

Johnson rubbed his forehead as soon as the exits closed. He then turned to several of his troops behind him. "Find those intruders and take them out via any means."

"Yes sir." the soldier acknowledged as he signalled for his squad to move out.

He then turned to the squad of Haven Troopers who had just arrived via skilfully jumping down into the hanger area before the doors had closed. "I want your squad on guard duty for the hanger; stay on guard till soldiers above get down here to relieve you."

"Guard duty?" one of them questioned. "We'd be better off searching for the enemy we're not regular grunts you know."

"Let's not argue." one of them said. It was Kally his second daughter. "We've been given direct instructions to follow his orders. You want to be back up there with the other squad? I hear those snipers don't miss."

The trooper gave up arguing from there and took up her guard post near a wall where she could lean her back against, muttering how stupid this was to another trooper.

"To bad for elite soldiers they aren't much better than your average grunts at times." Johnson laughed his daughter who had taken off her helmet glared at him. "Not saying you're not a good soldier."

Kally turned and took off to her post. Johnson looked at her. "Watch your back, Kelvana's not there to be there for you anymore, I don't want to lose you."

"I will, and don't worry I'm a big girl I can't take care of myself." she replied as Johnson looked towards one of the entrances and began moving towards it. Before he had reached the door an explosion rattled part of the hanger. He turned to the direction the explosion had came from to see five T.F.E soldiers enter through the smoke and take up cover behind some crates.

He readied his rifle and quickly moved as close as he could to the T.F.E soldiers then steadied his sights on them. He took aim at one of them and fired, unaware he had aimed at his own daughter who he had thought was lost to the enemy.

----------------------------------------

"What do you mean Liquid just left?!" Darren shouted through his headset to the sniper team. "You're telling me we're all the way here for nothing! You've could've sniped him out of the helicopter."

"It's not my fault I couldn't get the shot off!" Private Leno shot back through the headset. "We weren't in the proper position at the time!"

"Well I'll guess we'll have to find a way out, just keep us posted!" Darren informed the sniper team before he got on the line with Rat Patrol. "Bad news Liquid has already left and we're in the underground hanger in contact with the enemy requesting support here!"

"Roger that we're on our way, just making our way down into the hanger now." Meryl replied.

"Watch it two troopers on the right wall, they're trying to gain a vantage point!" Emerson pointed towards the two FROGs who were firing down upon them.

Darren signalled for Wiseley to adjust fire on them, managing to hit one which caused the trooper to fall to her death with a scream while the other got back onto the ground and took cover.

"Frag out!" Victor stated has he tossed a grenade over his head which, out of either pure luckiness of extreme accuracy, or abit of both, was shot when it flew through the air, exploding harmlessly away from the enemy.

Darren glanced to see there were seven FROGs, a few basic troops, firing at them while non-combat personal were fleeing to safety.

He turned and then saw Kelvana about to drop back down to reload when several bullets struck her in the arm and the side of her torso. She cried in pain as placed her hand over the wound on her torso applying pressure on the wound, her hands quickly becoming soaked in blood while she laid on the ground, Darren having to drag her back into cover and made her back lean against the crate.

"Victor!" he called out to who was nearby. "Kelvana needs medical attention can you do it?!"

"Just watch my back I don't want to get killed while treating her." he replied as he moved near Kelvana and pulled out a small medical kit from his pack and then removed her combat vest.

"Great it hit me in the same place again, and it hurts even more without SOP." she said in agony.

"Luckily for you it passed through." Victor commented as he quickly began cleaning her wounds. Kelvana winced, the pain nearly unbearable. Victor then began applying something to make the wound heal faster after he had injected morphine to dull the pain before he brought out some dressings and began wrapping them around Kelvana's torso.

Darren then dropped down to kneeled and picked up Kelvana's grenade launcher. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing this!" he said as he fired a single grenade flying through the air before coming back down to earth then exploding, deadly shrapnel being flung everywhere.

"Goddamn Rat Patrol better get here soon or we're fucked." Emerson exclaimed.

More soldiers began converging into the hanger, a few being shot as they entered. Several medics then made their way in towards their wounded comrades. "Don't fire at the medics on their side unless they shoot back!" Darren warned. "The Geneva Conventions still applies!" he then turned to Wiseley. "Wiseley can we retreat back inside the storage we were in?" he asked.

"Not a chance." he replied back to him. "We've got enemies entering that room." he pointed to several soldiers approaching from behind them in the storage room they had been in.

Darren then turned around and fired till the magazine of the launcher ran dry, the grenades killing soldiers who hadn't taken cover or had been near the blast shrapnel imbedding itself in them. He then ordered Emerson to keep them pinned as he switched to his rifle.

Emerson managed to keep the enemy from popping their heads out for the moment; he looked to see how many mags he had left to realize he didn't have any more. "I've got one last magazine and that's in that's in use." he told the others.

Wiseley took out a magazine from Emerson's machine gun and gave it to him. Emerson thanked him as put beside him.

"We've got to reposition!" Wiseley informed. "We're too vulnerable from behind."

"Nowhere else we can go this is as good as it gets here." Darren announced to the team after he quickly scanned the area around them as he then turned to Victor. "You almost done, three people shooting is not enough."

"Just let me finish dressing the wound." he replied as he quickly finished applying the dressing to her arm. "There that should keep you together till we can get out of here." he said as he picked up his SMG while Kelvana managed to pick up her weapon and managed to aim towards to the soldiers behind them.

Darren looked out again to see Rat Patrol had finally gotten down to the level and were now distracting the Haven Troopers. His headset then went alive in his ear, it was Meryl.

"Akiba has managed to hack into one of the helicopter's SOP system which we can now use to get us out of here, he's now working on opening the hanger doors." she told him as he looked to see Rat Patrol near one of the helicopters.

"What about Dave and his squad?" Darren asked who was now seeing if they could even get to Rat Patrols position.

"I've already asked them to leave the base and regroup with the snipers." she answered. "They'll be waiting for us."

"Well then, can you bring the chopper here, Kelvana is wounded and your position is between us and the enemy." he asked again as he threw a grenade at PMC soldiers behind them.

"Will do." she replied as she shut off again as both teams defended themselves while Akiba busily worked on hangers control room computer which Rat Patrol was near, bullets smashing into the glass, he flinched at the sound of the bullets smashing themselves into the bullet proof glass before he quickly regained himself.

"C'mon Johnny, you can't let the team down this time." he said to himself.

After finally managing to access the main controls Johnny quickly began opening all hanger doors, lights flaring and buzzing filled the hanger while the doors slowly opened.

"Doors opening!" Johnny called out as he exited the control room and regrouped with the others.

"Pathways clear to the helicopter!" Jonathan said to Johnny who then began moving to the helicopter the rest of the team covering him till he got onboard and began starting it up while the others got inside from the rear ramp, the helicopter they were in a CH- 47 Chinook.

"You better know how to fly this thing." Ed growled as he took positions near the side doors of the helicopter and fired out of it.

"Don't worry, if I cause this thing to crash then you can kill me afterwards." Johnny replied jokingly.

The helicopter began lifting off with Ed and Jonathan firing out of the sides, while various personal below kept firing their small arms bouncing off the helicopter. The helicopter began approaching Darren's team before turning around and ramp down. Darren helped Kelvana onboard before he set her on the bench and fired out of the rear as the helicopter began ascending Emerson being the last one up with Darren and Wiseley having to pull him onboard.

"Everyone's onboard go!" Darren shouted to Johnny as the hanger doors began closing due to the enemy trying to lockdown the base.

Johnny quickly sped helicopter ascent managing to get the helicopter out at the last possible moment the doors just managing to touch the side of the aircraft, before it quickly managed to break free.

The helicopter flew out of the base heading back to the T.F.E territory, stopping near the out skirts of the base to pick up Dave's squad and the snipers. While Darren looked the rear of the helicopter its ramp still open to see smoke billowing from the T.F.E staging area while various vehicles from their side drove away from the combat zone. When they flew over the airbase they didn't land, but passed it, due to an endless artillery barrage from the PMC raining down on it destroying runways and toppling various buildings.

"Don't worry the base has already been evacuated." Meryl announced which surprised them. "They left as soon as the enemy was at the staging area."

"Well that's good to know." Darren said as Emerson then passed the radio to him.

"Well it's the first good news we've gotten all day. It's Vespes he's okay!" he exclaimed.

Darren grabbed the radio out of his hands. "It's good to hear from you sir." Darren said. "Thought we'd lost you back in the woods, where are you anyways?" he asked.

"We're at Dosworth Base all T.F.E forces have essentially retreated here." Vespes replied. "We've lost, but there will be another time, just get back here and get some rest, it won't be long till we are sent off for another mission." as he then silenced the radio.

"Have we gained anything from this?" Dave asked who seemed annoyed that almost nothing was accomplished.

"Well we've got another shot at Liquid." Meryl told him. "While in the hanger control Johnny managed to get us a record where Liquid is heading to, a place where a person goes by the name of Big Mama."

"Wait that means he's heading to someplace in Norway." Darren commented. "If we find where Big Mama is located we can find him."

"That's right and when he shows up we'll get him." Meryl said, confident they would catch him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: I do not own anything of Konami or MGS4, other than a few of the made up characters, and vehicles, and factions I've made up.

-------------------------------------------------

Metal Gear: Engagement

Chapter Seven

-----------------------------------------------

It had been two days ever since they've got back to base in one piece. Rat Patrol had already left for Norway, where Meryl had full command of U.S forces stationed there, waiting for Liquid to show up.

Darren looked out the Grizzly helicopters windows, into the darkness, T.F.E troops being sent to reinforce the U.S forces in the area, for the moment there was a temporary, uneasy, truce between the T.F.E and PMC which would allow them to meet in the city with Meryl.

Everyone was in decent shape, even Kelvana managed to quickly recover in those two days to the point where she was fit for combat again. Vespes looked out the side of the helicopter; it was good to have him with them again, and even better was they no longer had to carry the obsolete radio packs anymore each soldier was finally given a communications headset after a shipment arrived at Dosworth just a day ago.

He looked to see Kelvana had fallen asleep. "She really can't stay up can she." he laughed softly before he turned to Emerson. "Have you heard about Charlie and Baker Platoon?"

"Sure have." Emerson replied. "Taken as P. in the middle of the night by PMC forces, must be hard being them right now."

Victor then interrupted. "Did you know Specter is up and about, I hear he is already eager to get back into the fight, and he will be with us on our next assignment."

"Well that's nice; we really need our mechanic back." Wiseley replied. "It also means we won't have mister trigger happy over there." he turned at looked at Emerson.

"I am not trigger happy Wiseley, I'm carrying a damn machine gun what else do you want me to do with all the ammo I have to lug around." Emerson shot back. "Anyways it will be nice getting to use a rifle again."

"We should just be happy he's coming back." Darren said happily. "Remember that time he saved my butt in the Middle-East?"

"You mean when Specter beat the living crap out of the guy who was going to bayonet you, before he pumped several rounds into him? That was insane." Emerson answered. "If I recall he has saved all us once of aside from the Kelvana over there." he pointed out to.

"You don't know how many times he's saved people; he's got enough ribbons and awards to put a general to shame, anymore and I think I may have to kick him out of the squad for making all of us look bad." Vespes chuckled. "But ya, it will be nice having him by our side again; he's like a son to me."

"I'm surprised why he isn't higher up in the chain of command." Emerson commented. "You'd think he would've been promoted by now from corporal."

"It's because he's not a person who gives orders, he takes orders. He prefers that other people give the orders." Vespes answered. "He's a soldier not a leader."

Victor opened his mouth changing the subject. "Well then does anyone know what they're going when this war ends?" Victor asked everyone. "Me, I think I'll go visit my family back in Russia, they've been wondering how I've been doing for awhile." Victor pulled out a letter and showed to the others, although they had no idea what it said since it was in Russian. "After that I'll go to America, for, how do you say it, for abit of fun." Victor quickly put it away in his breast pocket as he turned Darren.

Darren thought for a moment before giving his answer. "I'm just going to go back home and find a job as graphic artist in the video game industry or anything else I can find, which shouldn't be hard with many people turning to PMCs for work leaving shortages of workers for essentially everything." he stated. "For Emerson, and Wiseley, they have no idea what they're going to do when they get back home, other than visit family and find work."

"Good job for answering for essentially everyone who gets back home." Emerson said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes. "What about you Vespes?" he asked.

Vespes was quick to answer. "Probably remain in the military, but I'm thinking about retiring from field, I'll probably train the new recruits to a new standard, the standards of your training were rather low in my opinion, not to mention we weren't trained to tackle most situations we faced. We got kicked around, badly."

"If you do become a drill sergeant, you better give them hell." Wiseley commented. "Too many of the new recruits think this is a game and don't take it seriously enough."

Atleast an hour passed with the team still talking to each other with things varying from normal life, religion, to military hardware they used. It was about that time Kelvana finally woke up, but being the same as ever remained mostly silent for the trip.

Darren then interrupted. "I've been thinking about this for awhile, what's the point of the 90mm AT gun and the 100mm AT gun? They are almost the same in effectiveness, although 90mils I think are more effective since they have higher muzzle velocity."

"We just use both because manufacturers are competing to see who makes the better gun and they want the things field tested so they can make improvements, make money from us and all that other stuff." Emerson answered.

The pilot signalled everyone onboard. "We're coming over the city now." the pilot gave a slight gasped in horror. "My god, you guys may want to see this."

Everyone looked out of one of the viewing ports to see what the pilot had pointed out below. Everyone looked in horror of what they were seeing.

Almost all U.S soldiers lay dead or wounded, bodies floating in the channel, boats overturned or ablaze wreckages from helicopter lay in various places smoke billowing into the air. Had Liquid done this? It had seemed like the U.S forces were slaughtered, unable to fight back. The helicopters landed on the streets near the bridge everyone disembarking to help out those wounded on the ground, various T.F.E soldiers either rappelling down or exiting landed helicopters to help their allies.

The squad moved towards the bridge Vespes crouching near a soldier leaning against one of the bullet riddled Humvees.

"Who the hell did this," Vespes asked the soldier. "There's no way Outer Heaven could've done this so easily."

"Well apparently they did." the soldier groaned, holding his head. "Bastard somehow managed to hack the system, shut our nanomachines off and locked us out of our weapons and proceeded to mow us down. S.O.P withdrawal is not a nice thing."

Everyone around the soldier was stunned, was what he just said true? Something as secure as the S.O.P system managed to be hacked by someone outside of the system?

"That shouldn't be even possible!" Vespes snarled. "How the hell did they get control of the system?!"

"Don't ask me, ask one of those damn AT Security employees they made the damn thing." the soldier replied. "Now help me up." he said as Vespes got him back on his feet.

"They shouldn't have given Liquid a chance; they should have fired on sight." Darren said. "If they did we'd have less dead and wounded soldiers and this whole war could've ended right here." he finished as he looked into the channel to see bodies floating ontop of the water.

He looked to see Kelvana run towards to the other end she couldn't stand the sight of it and look like she was about to throw-up, while he turned to see Emerson cursing aloud blaming this on themselves due to them not taking Liquid out in Western Europe while Victor and Wiseley did what they could to help. He took one last look before turning away seeing what he could help with

Victor then approached Vespes. "Sir, it's been reported Liquid is still hasn't left the area, Delta and Beta Squad are going to deploy on a bridge not far from here to see if they can still get him."

"Tell them to shoot to kill, if they won't show us mercy they will not receive any." he replied before he began giving orders to various squads.

Vespes looked to see Johnny and Meryl up to the street.

"You guys alright?" Vespes asked.

"Ya I'm okay." Meryl replied. "I can't believe what just happened."

"I don't think anyone here does." Vespes told her.

"How many people did we lose?" she asked him as she looked at the bridge where numerous soldiers lay then turned to the channel looking at the bodies that floated above the water.

"To early to tell, we're still attending to the wounded. We're going to have to wait till a diver team gets here to recover the bodies in the channel." he answered grimily.

"Is my team still okay?"

Vespes moved out of the way, Meryl looked to see Ed and Jonathan each being carried by two soldiers over to where they were going to treat the wounded.

"Don't worry commander." Vespes said. "We'll make'em pay for this." he assured her.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for being commander, I've got most of my people wounded are killed." she continued to stare at the carnage that had happened. "I guess I shouldn't of said that I've got more bodies then I know what to do with."

"It's not your fault." Johnny said. "I'm sure if he hadn't locked us out of our weapons and shut off our nanomachines we would've got him."

"Maybe." she said not convinced as she went to see how Ed and Jonathan were doing.

Vespes then turned to Johnny he was abit startled. "You don't seem affected after all this, care to explain?" he had noticed that Johhny was the only one who seemed perfectly fine, if abit shaken.

"We'll ummm," he paused for a moment before he continued. "You see I don't have nanomachines." Johnny whispered into Vespes' ear.

"That explains alot." Vespes replied.

"Please don't tell Meryl." Johnny pleaded. "I don't want them thinking I'm a liability, or more of one then I already am."

"Don't worry," Vespes assured him with a small smile. "You can trust me." Vespes then looked at Johnny's wearable. "What's that for playing computer games?"

"Actually it allows me to see the data my squads nanomachines send to each other, atleast I can try to be in sync with the team." he answered. "It does alot of other things as well, calculator, hacking system, you name it, oh and it can actually play games."

Vespes chuckled. "Well I guess it's always nice to have those systems on hand, even if it can be for fun, well I'll see you later."

"You to sir." Johnny replied as both men saluted each other before heading off.

-----------------------------------

"You sure we're at the right bridge?" Dave asked as he waited at the bridge the helicopter that dropped them off flying overhead."

"Yes I'm sure it is." the pilot sighed. "Just be patient."

"Well where the hell is Beta then?" Dave added, still wondering what was taking them so long.

"They are on their way, now stop bitching to me, I've got their location and their almost here." the pilot said before he shut off communications.

Another helicopter approached, Beta Team rappelling down. Their helicopter then positioned itself beside the other Grizzly and waited.

"Bastards gonna pay." Dave said to everyone. "We've gotten orders that we are to shoot on sight."

Everyone nodded their head as the sound of a boats engine got louder and louder. Everyone raised their weapons and flipped their safeties off and pointed their weapons down the channel waiting for the boat to come into view.

"We've got a large signatures coming from behind on radar." the pilot suddenly warned. "It's coming in fast, it appears to be in the water."

Dave turned around to see something was underneath the water. As he went for a closer inspection something jumped out of the water, sending Dave reeling back in surprise as it went over the bridge and submerged itself again. It slammed into one of the helicopters sending it flying out of contro while it was relatively unscathedl. The other helicopter just barely flew out of the way its left missile pod being torn off.

The pilot ejected, while over the communication channel everyone heard the co-pilot screaming, unable to find the eject before the helicopter crashed into a nearby building and then exploded violently sending debris everywhere.

"What the hell was that!" one of Dave's squad mates exclaimed. Everyone was now looking over the railings into the water.

"We need to get off the bridge now!" Dave ordered as he signalled for everyone to move. "Move, move!" he shouted as he began moving faster.

Just after he had given the order the thing jumped out of the water again and landed on the bridge, its sheer weight crushing any support structure the bridge had on either side before it ended up back into the water.

Everyone ran as quickly as possible as the bridge collapsed behind them.

A soldier lagged abit behind with the bridge collapsed right under his feet near the end. He managed to grab the edge of what was left of the bridge before his teammates pulled him back to safety, the soldier giving a sigh of relief as everyone looked at the destroyed bridge.

"Talk about collateral damage." Dave commented. "The Norwegians won't be happy about us destroying their bridge."

The T.F.E soldiers then looked to see Liquid's boat just pass above the wreckage in the water. Without hesitation they opened fired at the boat, but as soon as they did the mechanical machine jumped out of the water for a third time, blocking their shots while it pointed what appeared to be one of its large wings at them and began to fire machine gun rounds from the very tip of them. Everyone scattered as the Grizzly helicopter flew infront of it and commenced its attack on it with its cannons and remaining missile launchers managing to knock the machine back into the water.

"That's a Ray!" the pilot shouted through the radio. "We've got a damn Metal Gear Ray here." the pilot repeated to everyone. "How did they get their hands on those?!"

Missiles then began launching from underneath the water at the helicopter. The helicopter began popping counter measures as it quickly veered off to the right, the missiles going for the counter measures exploding brightly and violently in the sky above the soldiers. However one remaining missile managed to track the helicopter and impacted into the passenger compartments and exploded killing the crew. The helicopter swirled out of control; several more explosions coming from the helicopter, into the channel sending water shooting up into the air before it began taking water and sank into the depths.

"You are fools to try and stop me!" Liquid taunted the T.F.E soldiers who were now firing at him again. "Your weapons are useless against me!" he shouted to the T.F.E soldiers who kept on firing.

Bullets were being deflected into various directions; the Haven Troopers on the boat were staying relatively low to ensure none of the deflected rounds would hit them.

"Why can't we hit him?!" someone shouted. "Is he some kind of god?!"

The soldiers then launched a grenade from their rifle; it landed on the boat, but did not explode. Liquid laughed as he kicked one of them into the water.

"What the hell?! How was that a dud?!" the soldier exclaimed.

Dave finally ordered everyone to cease fire when they realized they couldn't hit him with anything.

"You really expected me to fall to you after taking out the almost all the troops here, don't you. I made sure even if you could use your weapons they would still be worthless." Liquid said as he uncovered a small device underneath his coat. "Now you will witness the beginning of the end." Liquid ended as he pointed his finger at them. His finger gesture was that of a gun. Everyone was baffled on what he was doing.

"What's he gonna do kill us with his fingers?" a soldier mocked after they had ceased fire only to be cut down by accurate P-90 fire a second later. Another soldier was struck down by a knife to throat. Thrown by a man in a long coat, he appeared to be Romanian, although his skin was incredibly pale and his teeth looked like that of a vampire's.

"Get down!" Dave ordered his squad as the troopers fired an endless barrage of bullets at them. "Goddamn it!" he cursed as he managed to see Liquid still pointing at them his handing constantly shaking rapidly up and down as if it too was a weapon. "As if they weren't already accurate enough without help!" he said as another soldier beside him fell limp.

They just stayed as low to the ground as possible to avoid being hit. They didn't even try to move any part of their body in fear that they may accidently reveal themselves enough to be killed by a stray round. The boat then finally began to take off, at a slow speed taunting them, the T.F.E soldiers too afraid to get up in case the Ray revealed itself again and finish them off.

It seemed like hours before the boat was out of range, one of the soldiers finally managing to regain his courage and got up and checking the channel to see a large shape in the water swim down the channel closely behind Liquid's boat

"What the hell just happened." someone whispered.

"I think we just got our asses kicked." Dave replied as he stared into the channel. "Was the water really that deep for something like that to be in it?" he questioned.

"Well sir atleast we now know that the channel is deep enough, so what do we do now sir?" a soldier asked him still abit shaken.

"We're getting out of here." Dave replied as began to get in contact with Vespes. "Lieutenant, bad news Liquid got away, and managed to shoot down our two choppers and killed three men. We need a pick-up out of here sir."

"I've hear ya, we didn't expect there to be a Ray in the water either. I'm sending two helicopters over to pick-up you guys up." Vespes then cut off transmission leaving the T.F.E soldiers to wait for their transportation out of the area.

-----------------------------------------------

Vespes watched as additional helicopters approached. Their carrier was in the region and they would be going there to plan their next move. They would be meeting with the battleship Missouri in Hawaii before they would actually try to find Liquid.

A medic came behind him and tapped him on the back. "All wounded are accounted for, they'll all manage to make the trip to the carrier alive." the medic reported.

"Good, we should prepare to leave as well; I don't want any more conflicts around here, especially not with all these civilians around." Vespes replied as he turned his headset on. "All T.F.E forces prepare to pack up, we are leaving, make sure no one is left behind." he ordered as helicopters patrolling the area began to land, the wounded being brought onboard first.

Darren was with the others as they moved towards their helicopter and embark. They took their seats with Vespes getting onboard last and look at what had transpired before he closed the side doors to the Grizzly as the helicopter began taking off.

"You'd think we'd be used to war by now, and yet this, this just seems to bring back all the horrors we have witnessed." Darren said his hand over his head. "I don't even think I can sleep."

"I just hope this will all soon be over." Kelvana said softly. "I just want to forget this even happened."

"We'll never forget what we have witnessed." Emerson replied. "All we can do is live with it."

Wiseley looked up at Vespes. "Do you believe this will be over anytime soon?" he asked.

"It'll be over when it's over that's all I can say." before Vespes began getting hold of various other squads through communications making sure everyone was okay.

After about an hour the helicopters came across a carrier. Darren looked out of the side view ports to see a large carrier armed to the teeth, however something didn't seem right. Before he had heard the carrier was huge, but actually seeing it seemed smaller then a super carrier.

The bridge stood at the side, tall and proud above the rest of the ship various dishes and antennas on it. Its shape was that of a box with an opening at the front and back after seeing several small transports enter into the hull of the ship. From platforms on the side of the carrier contained several batteries of flak 150mm guns and 40mm Bofors for self-defense. On deck were several fighter jets being brought on deck via a elevating ramp while helicopters began landing on the side of the runway.

"Sir, I thought this thing was suppose to be bigger the most ships in the world by a large portion." Darren commented finally breaking the long silence.

Vespes lifted his head up. "You haven't heard." Vespes said in surprise. "It's equipped with experimental mirage equipment designed to make it appear much larger from a distance or project images that appear to be very real. That way we can cause the enemy to surrender before the fighting has already begun, it has worked against several militia groups before."

"How experimental, is experimental?" Darren asked abit hesitant.

"Let's just say it stands on the brink of being completely stable." Vespes replied.

Wiseley whistled in awe. "That is one well armed ship, although I bet this costed alot to construct."

"Actually it was less expensive than some of the more modern carriers. It's more of a super amphibious assault ship, main reason being it carries more than enough equipment for landing troops onto shores en mass, while it carries much less aircraft compared to other true carriers. But ya this did cost alot, but with this war economy this equipment can be cheap." Vespes answered.

The helicopter began touching down on the deck. After the helicopter had come to a complete halt with its rotors slowing down, Emerson then opened the door and they disembarked to be greeted by someone they hadn't seen in awhile, it was Specter.

Everyone looked at him in surprise for a moment not expecting to see him here.

"What did you think I died or something?" Specter said with abit of a laugh before he put his hand out to greet Vespes. "Been awhile sir."

"Good to see you again Specter." Vespes replied happily as he gave Specter a quick hug before other went to greet him. He seemed to make everyone forget about what just happened, although the presence of what they witnessed still lingered.

"Who is he?" Kelvana asked Darren.

"You didn't know? He was part of our squad before you joined. We were talking about him but you just always had to sleep during the conversation." he remarked.

Kelvana then turned away and began moving off the deck into the carrier, however Darren grabbed her by the arm.

"You've gotta stop running off from other, seriously if your less anti-social then me something is wrong." Darren stated. "Could you atleast say hello to him?"

Kelvana turned around Darren letting go of her arm. "I don't trust talking to anyone; it's just the way I am."

"Well do you trust me?" Darren replied. "Do you trust your teammates, Emerson, Wiseley, as well as your comrades?"

"Well I trust the squad." she said quietly. "Ever since we've fought together I think I can trust you guys."

"Then you can trust Specter, just a little hello is all you need to say then you're done." Darren told her as Specter came to meet them.

Specter walked up to them with the others nearby.

"Been awhile Specter, how have you've been?" Darren greeted as he shook his hand. "So you're all patched up, I see nothing can keep you down for long."

Specter shook Darren's hand. "It takes more than that to stop me. I hear you guys can get along fine without me."

"We can." Darren answered. "Although we've got our butts kicked around recently, so I think it's safe to say we need you back."

Specter then turned his head to Kelvana. "So this is the person who replaced me. So is she your girlfriend." he said jokingly. "I'm just kidding with you. Names Corporal Specter and you?" he asked.

"Kelvana." she answered softly. "It's, uh, nice to meet you." she stammered.

A soldier then appeared; he had a camera in his hands. "Guys, I would like to take a picture of your full squad, if that's okay. Company command wants me to take a picture of everyone's squad so we don't forget those who fall in the next conflict and just to cheer up the mood."

Vespes nodded his head in approval. "This may be the only chance we get to have a squad photo might as well take It." he told everyone as the cameraman demaned them to quickly get into a clear area.

Everyone moved into position not far from the edge of the deck. Darren, Victor and Kelvana kneeled down while the others stood up behind them, taking their helmets off if they were still on.

"We're in luck." the cameraman said. "The sun is just starting to come up." he stated.

"Just take the damn picture already!" Emerson yelled. "I don't want to have to intimidate my small Chinese friend with my height." he remarked.

"Just shut it Emerson." Darren shot back. "I'm not that short." he said as Emerson as most of the squad laughed a little as Darren cursed under his breath.

The cameraman counted to three and took a picture, the flash off. He observed the picture he had taken for the moment before the others came around him to look.

"I'll have these ready in no time if you need a copy of it." the cameraman said to them as he moved away.

There was a faint voice coming from Vespes' headset which was around his neck Vespes quickly answered it.

After a few moments with Vespes constantly replying yes the voice disappeared.

"Who was it?" Specter asked.

"Get indoors we're going to be briefed." he replied. "No questions just go."

Everyone nodded their head as they went inside. When they entered there was a soldier there that told them to follow. After moving through the metal corridors of the carrier they came across a door that required a key card. The soldier unlocked and the door opened and the squad entered.

There were two other squads onboard; it was Dave's and another squad in uniform. In front of all of them was someone they didn't expect. It was the officer that they helped in the Middle-East, James Kleff.

The entire group saluted the officer. "At ease." he said. "Take a seat and we will begin."

Everyone sat down in a chair. Behind James a large screen turned on with a news reporter talking about a recent discovery related to what happened in Europe. The reporter talked about how various state armies and PMC groups locked out of their weapons all over the globe. As the reporter continued the soldiers heard that the war economy was falling apart with war economy stocks going down dramatically to an all time low

"Well that's just great. Let me guess Liquid is going to launch his insurrection against the U.S quite soon." Emerson responded about the report.

James looked at him before switching the monitor. "Not yet." he paused. "First he's going to take out what controls all our WMDs from what we've been told by unknown sources before he will actually launch it."

"Can you actually trust that unknown source?" Emerson questioned.

James nodded his head. "The unknown source happens to be from a group of fugitives who happen to be friends with the Captain Mei Leing of the Missouri." he said. "Do you people happen to know a man named Solid Snake?"

"Wait your trusting him?" Darren responded who was reeling back in his seat from the name. "The man is a wanted criminal."

"Well that may be so." James replied as he switched the monitor which showed an old man in some sneaking suit in various parts of the world, something extremely out of place, who in their right mind would be in warzones at this age? "But it's all we have, besides if the legends are true we can use him as an asset to help end all this."

"That can't be him, look at his age." Darren argued. "That man is way too old to be him, he should be in either his late-thirties or early forties." Darren was not convinced at the slightest since for all they knew this could be a lie.

"Well it is, and you better believe it." James told him. "Even Rat Patrol confirms it's him and their commander now more about him then the rest of us combined so stop complaining."

Vespes then spoke up. "Could we go back to why we're here?" he said slightly irritated.

"Ah, yes." James quickly began where he left off. "Anyways we have tracked Liquid's mobile base of operation to an island called Shadow Moses, and we're going to send you troops to investigate to see if they're actually there."

"Why us?" Emerson complained. "We're just the regular troop, not special forces." his arms crossed.

"It's because you're the best out of your company and we might as well use you since you are onboard, understood?"

Emerson frowned as he leaned back into his chair as he shook his head which seemed to bug the hell out of James with a cold stare looking at Emerson.

James then raised his voice in anger. "If we had any special forces onboard I would send them instead of you, you're lucky Echo Company detached the stealth team onboard this ship, they're already spread thin."

Emerson seemed to get the point as he straightened his posture.

"Good," James said as he returned to his regular voice. "Now we need to get the location of his ship. We're already heading towards Shadow Moses where we'll meet with the battleship Missouri." James then changed the monitor to an aerial image of the island. "Once you have made it to the island make your way to towards the port here." he pointed towards on the screen. "The stealth team will make their way onboard and plant a tracking beacon and remain onboard feeding us Intel and sabotaging what they can, while Vespes' and Dave's squads secure the island."

"Wait you want us to remain onboard their base? That's crazy!" one of the men in uniform stood up, it appeared they were the stealth team going onboard. "You expect us not to be caught, that place is probably swarming with enemies!"

James sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Just make sure you're amply supplied and you'll be okay, your stealth suits should keep you hidden for that time being." he assured them as he got back onto the briefing about to end it. "This may be our last chance at ending this if we can't find him the world we know is going to be alot different, so no failures, understood?" James said as everyone nodded. "Good, now get some rest before you head out, we cannot afford any screw ups, dismissed." he finished as everyone got out of their seats and exited the room to prepare for the next mission.

----------------------------------

Johnson looked at several Haven Troopers trying to keep warm in the hanger, for being the elite they never seem properly equipped for the weather always in the same combat uniform. He then turned around to look on how the removal of Rex's railgun was going. There were several mechanics ordering people around from the top of Rex. Various people were attaching the railgun to cranes before they began detaching it away from Rex.

It was a slow and dull, but also complicated process since Liquid wanted it to be in near perfect conditions so no screw ups would happen when it launches the stealth nuke. The railgun was extremely heavy requiring several mobile cranes to keep it hoisted till it got onboard the back of a heavy duty, tracked, vehicle used to carry tanks around.

He looked at a man who was dressed in a long coat. It was Vamp, and beside him was that woman that he saw back in the Middle-East. He had no idea why they were here, since they were doing nothing aside from abit of chatting, but he couldn't argue Liquid gave those two the authority to boss commanders like him around.

His radio then crackled to life. Johnson answered it to hear it was Liquid.

"How goes the recovery of the railgun, Johnson?" Liquid asked over the radio.

"We're still working on it." he replied. "We need to lift it towards the delivery vehicle before we'll send it your way."

"Good, now Johnson when it's ready to be sent I want you to tell Vamp to remain behind, we have a special guest coming to the island." Liquid ordered.

"Yes sir." he complied as he turned the radio off and walked towards Vamp.

"So what news do you bring to me now commander?" Vamp said in his deep voice.

"You've been ordered to remain behind; apparently Liquid has a special guest for you." Johnson answered.

"Snake." Vamp said slowly before he turned towards Johnson. "Let him come, I'll assure everyone that he will finally stop playing his little foolish game once and for all."

"Well, if that's how it's going to be good luck." Johnson responded as he turned back to the operation at hand.

Johnson looked at Rex to see the cranes begin placing the railgun on the back of the vehicle. The mechanics then began harnessing it to the vehicle, while Johnson then ordered everyone to pack up everything else. They were just about done here.

"Pack it up after we're done here leave nothing behind, got it?" Johnson said to the crews as they then began packing all the equipment that was brought into trucks.

Johnson then began walking away towards his transport before someone spoke through the radio; it was a patrol of his troops outside.

"Sir, we've got Intel that the T.F.E carrier is coming into the area, I can see two helicopters leaving its deck." the soldier reported.

"Roger that," Johnson confirmed. "I'll alert the Haven Troopers. Proceed to keep an eye on the enemy reporting everything directly to me." he instructed as he opened the door to his personal Humvee and started up the engine.

The soldier acknowledged his order as Johnson looked at the group of Haven Troopers standing around.

"We've got enemy troops making landfall on the island, move out and eliminate them, the patrol teams will give you the location." Johnson ordered through the radio.

Within a moments notice the Haven Troopers then took off leaping long distances towards their destination

Johnson entered the vehicle as the transport carrying the rail gun began moving past him and towards the port with various other vehicles behind it.

While he waited for the vehicles to pass he wondered what they were going to do was right. A part of him wanted the Patriots destroyed because then the world will finally be free from their grasp while another part of him wanted the Patriots to remain since they controlled vital parts society and without them modern society would disappear as they know it and the war world would be plunged into an almost never ending conflict. Even Liquid couldn't keep something like that under control even with the entire U.S arsenal.

He sighed as he knew both approaches still led to the world being under someone's or something's control, but the question was who hands would they be better in, the Patriots or Liquid?

--------------------------------------

The two Grizzly helicopters flew through the storm, relatively unaffected towards the drop zone carrying the three squads to the island. Dave's team split between the two helicopters.

They were fully prepared and equipped wearing well insulated clothing, proper footwear and carrying all equipment needed from extra ammunition to extra rations and heaters for they did not know how long they were going to be out there. Everyone was carrying the same weaponry, although Darren decided to bring a Javelin Missile with Emerson carrying an extra missile due to the fear of things like Gekko where the recoilless rifle just punched a hole through the machine and often it would keep going from various reports in the field, while Emerson was carrying around an M-16 with a shotgun attachment underneath.

"Storm's picking up," the pilot told them through the radio. "But we'll remain to support you till we either run out of fuel or ammunition, if anyone passes out from the cold we'll pick them up."

"Roger that." Vespes responded as stared out the window. "We're going to need all the help we can get if we hope to actually get the stealth team onboard in time." he stated.

"That's if they even surface." Kelvana said quietly.

"Well they have to surface to retrieve anything on solid land." Darren stated.

The pilot then spoke through the radio again. "LZ in sight, get ready to disembark."

When they started descending Emerson opened the side door to be greeted by a blast of snow and wind knocking the wind out of him for a second. Everyone disembarked as quickly as possible before the helicopters compartment doors closed and then disappeared overhead into the storm.

"What a great time to be outdoors." Wiseley remarked as he rubbed the snow off his scope.

Vespes signalled for everyone to follow him as he assigned Emerson and Specter to take point before they moved off to their destination the stealth team uncloaked for their own safety less a stray bullet hit them in combat from their own comrades.

Visibility was extremely poor, even with global warming the temperature was extremely low at best; eventually this island to be lost to the seas due to it. Every step took considerable effort with the snow being up to their waist. Darren could already felt tired just after several minutes the cold continuing to sap his strength even with this insulated coat.

Darren coughed as he continued to move through the snow. "I think we've picked a bad spot." he coughed again.

Vespes turned his head to the side. "We're actually in the worst area, but it's the best way to remain undetected and I thought you liked the cold." he answered.

"But not this cold." Darren groaned as he kept moving constantly wiping the snow off his goggles and his sights. "Atleast it's better than being in the desert." he thought to himself for he couldn't stand the heat at all.

"How can you even stand it?" Kelvana shivered as she rubbed her arms. "I'm freezing out here."

"It's because where we lived it could get pretty cold." Emerson stated. "But compared to this it makes our winters seem like summers."

Darren then turned to Kelvana. "Well atleast you're better equipped compared to being a Haven Trooper, judging how it's one combat uniform for ever situation, I bet they would be frozen by the time we see any."

Kelvana shook her head. "Wouldn't affect them as much due to nanomachines, and helps them combat a cold should they get one, only thing we have is we're better equipped for this." she stated her body constantly shaking.

"You people complain too much." Victor said. "What do you think the armies that fought in Russia during various wars faced?"

Darren gave a weak laugh. "And they kept making the same mistakes, like they say history repeats itself." Darren replied before he coughed again. "If another army suffers the same problem like that if another war breaks out I think they should pick leaders that actually read up on history." Darren continued as he kept coughing. "Damn it, at this rate my lungs are gonna be ravaged." he said.

"Just pray you don't start coughing up blood that's when we'll have a problem." Dave replied who had his arm out in front of him trying to shield his face from the snow. "Why are we even walking through this storm?" he asked Vespes. "Couldn't we fly entire way there?"

"The reason, I think, command wants us doing this is for if there were any AA defences we won't get killed with the helicopter." Vespes replied with a shout. "If our pilots face no problems we'll fly the rest of the way." he finished.

Dave cursed under his breath. "Well look how considerate those officers are." Dave said sarcastically.

They continued travelling the amount of snow on the ground relatively the same before Vespes finally called for a halt a message from the pilots in the helicopters above them came through their headsets.

"Alpha-One you've got enemies coming into your area, ETA two minutes." the pilot told them. "Be warned they're moving too fast for us to track onto in this weather, requesting permission to move ahead and scout out the area."

Vespes ordered everyone to hide and get ready to ambush the enemy before he answered the pilot's request. "Permission granted, keep us posted of anything new."

"Roger that Alpha-One." before the radio went silent.

Darren crouched down relatively low behind a snow bank, his winter camouflaged clothing he was almost impossible to see to the naked eye even if the storm lightened up. He could hear bodies shuffling through the snow getting into various positions waiting for the enemy.

Darren constantly kept hearing Kelvana's staggering breathing, and although he couldn't see her face it seemed like she was going to pass out any moment. "You okay?" he asked abit worried.

Kelvana nodded her head slowly. "Just fine." she answered shakingly, she was barely in a condition to fight, if she got sick now it was going to hinder them till the helicopters got back.

Their headsets then came alive it was Dave. "Sir we're going to need to stop and set up a small camp to warm up or recall the helicopters to take us the rest of the way there."

Suddenly before any answer could be spoken the sound several gunshots shattered through the air as everyone. Several figures could be seen through the storm as they continued firing their weapons in the directions the T.F.E troops were before their figures disappeared back into the cover of the blizzard.

"Anyone got thermal goggles?!" someone shouted through the headsets. "Anyone?!"

"Echo-Two here, turning on our thermal goggles and locating the enemy in the storm now." one of the stealth troops said coolly.

In a few moments the stealth team's weapons flared to life as several dozen rounds were pumped out into the storm followed by T.F.E troops firing into the same direction.

"We've got five of them hiding behind a snow bank another five in the open." they could be coming around to flank us the trooper foretold.

Something then exploded near Darren as snow showered him forcing him to wipe his goggles and make sure his weapon was okay. He heard another explosion this time right in front of him sending more snow to shower him.

"Sir, I think one of them has a grenade launcher!" Darren exclaimed and he fired a burst through the storm hoping to hit something.

He turned to see Kelvana firing off atleast half a clip before getting back down. "They're coming in our direction." she managed to say.

Darren unclipped one of his grenades and pulled the pin then threw it over their snow back as he lay on his back to avoid getting hit.

There was the sound of an explosion sending shrapnel and snow flying through the air, but with no effect on the enemy who were getting closer.

He could now hear the enemy soldiers moving through the snow getting closer and closer at a frightening speed something that they couldn't do at all.

"Shit!" he heard Emerson curse beside him as he looked to see a grenade falling towards them.

Then in what would seem to be pure luck the grenade managed to veer off course and explode behind them. It seemed the wind just managed to change the angle it was coming in at.

Darren then got back up and fired several burst over the snow bank. He saw two of the five figures coming towards them drop the blue flames coming from the bodies make it clearly visible he had killed them.

Emerson then got up and fired several rounds off then right as a trooper fired several rounds at him he fired off a his shotgun attachment before several bullets hit him in the chest knocking him down.

"Emerson!" Darren cried out as he looked to see Emerson getting back up. "You okay!" he asked.

"Tore my vest up a little bit, but I'm okay." he grunted as he gave him a thumbs up.

Darren the looked to see someone crawling over their snow bank before collapsing, the body began burning before the body's ash form was then scattered into the wind.

There was then the sound of a Gekko's distinct mooing. It seemed to be coming from behind them.

Darren, as well as everyone else near him, turned around to see a Gekko shaking off the snow that had built on top of it while it was in hibernation behind them. They hadn't noticed it due to the storm. It then looked towards them with its machine guns turning ever so slowly to face them.

"Move it, while it's still coming online!" he shouted to everyone who responded by immediately getting up and moving away from their position.

Darren ran before he came up against a tree. "We've got a Gekko out here!" he said as he saw the Gekko now standing upright and going after T.F.E troops.

Emerson then came up beside him. "Better ready that Javelin!" as he crouched down.

Darren immediately began unslinging the missile launcher. He then placed his sights onto the moving walker waiting for the system to lock on.

Before he could lock on several bullets impacted against the tree which caused Darren to instinctively get down which stopped him from completing his lock on the walker.

"Emerson can you see where they're shooting from?!" he asked.

Emerson shook his head. "Not in this weather." before he looked at Darren's Javelin and then realized the thing relied on thermal vision to find and track its targets. "Darren can you use the Javelin's thermal vision to find the through the snow?"

"Damn it, I forgot about that!" Darren answered as he remained as low as possible and looked through the Javelin's control system to see two Haven Troopers in the snow firing at their general direction.

"We've got two of them twelve O' clock, about fifty metres away!" he pointed out as Emerson unclipped one of his grenades and threw it.

There was a delay when the grenade hit the ground before it exploded taking one of the troopers with it while the other ran for cover.

Seeing this Darren got back onto his knees and began locking onto the walker again with various small-arms rounds bouncing off its thick armour while he could see a steady small stream off liquid pouring out of its legs, but wasn't enough to cause it to collapse.

He began locking on again, with several seconds passing before the system gave him the green light to fire which he instantly did. The missile raced towards the walker and impacted it right in the front of its head.

The walker stood there for a few seconds after the missile had impacted it before it fell to the side with sparks flying out of its head before it exploded several seconds after.

The sound of helicopter rotors then filled the air drowning out the gunfire as several spotlights came on pointing towards the remaining enemy soldiers which immediately caused them to flee the scene with long jumps before they disappeared back into the blizzard.

"You foot soldiers really got to stop getting into trouble." The radio then went alive with one of the pilot's voice. "Didn't see much on the way thought we would comeback for ya, and take you the rest of the way." the pilot told them which caused some people to cheer in joy. "What we did see was several Gekko in hibernation along the path to the port along with those heavier walkers, so if you did go ahead you'd probably be dead." the pilot stated.

The helicopters then began descending into an open area with the doors opening. Everyone got onboard them as they began taking off again once everyone was inside.

"Finally a place where I can warm up." Kelvana said relieved, still shivering in her seat.

"Well atleast we didn't lose anyone." Darren said as he lowered his balaclava and pulled his goggles down so they were dangling around his neck. "And I managed to take out a walker, scratch another armoured vehicle kill for me." he said amused.

Emerson then turned his head towards him. "So that makes like what, the eighth vehicle so far?"

"Well if you count every vehicle then ya it would be eight." he replied. "Maybe I should start a tally."

"Just don't start tallying infantry kills we've already got enough of that." Vespes said as he turned to stare at Victor and Wiseley, with Victor immediately putting away a small book which seemed to be what he used to keep track of kills.

"Well if they have a betting pool you better enforce some discipline, not enough people with it." Dave replied as he wiped the melting snow off his rifle's scope.

"I've already stated that to them if they start treating this like a game I will be forced to take disciplinary action, not to mention I've already banned some of the things they could do on their free time." Vespes replied back to Dave as he looked at Darren.

"Not my fault I'm a gaming addict." Darren said who was checking his equipment.

The pilot then spoke over the compartments speakers to the soldiers onboard. "Well this is where you get off; we're just outside of the port."

Darren then put his goggles back on and raised his balaclava back up when the helicopter begun its descent.

"Here we go again." Emerson said as he got out of his seat and opened the door letting the cold air and snow in again.

"Not again." Kelvana muttered to herself as she let out sigh before she got up and exited the helicopter right after Darren got off.

And like that they were off back into the blizzard. There would be no rest for the cold and exhausted soldiers.

----------------------------------


End file.
